Fool's Gold
by Beardere
Summary: Kagome is sent to help save the universe and helps Voltron do it.
1. The Rise of Voltron

"We're going to grab Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls- I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record," Lance whispered to Hunk.

Both boys were crouched down trying to avoid guards. Every time they saw one, they hid in whatever cover they could find. They stuck out like a sore thumb. It was pretty sad that the guards were not able to see them. It makes to question the security system in the academy.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Kagome asked when she suddenly appeared next to Hunk surprising both boys. Kagome, one of the best drivers. She didn't have many friends because of her sharp tongue. She was always rambling insults she never meant. But once you get to know her, she's pretty nice. Just indirectly nice. They had gotten used to her insults and was never really offended.

"Ahhhh!" Hunk whispered yelled. "When did you get here?" he whispered back to her.

Hunk, Pidge, and Lance were able to befriend her when she started to work in the school library. Even though there was advanced technology nowadays, Pidge would come to read a good book. She was then introduced to Lance and Hunk and they became the best of friends.

"Oh hey, Kagome," Lance said leaning over to her. "Are you here to hang out?" he asked seductively getting close to her face.

"Now why would I do that?" she asked him pushing his face away. "I came here for Pidge."

A guard passed by and they hid behind a pillar. Kagome and Lance hid behind one, as to where Hunk was too big and had to get a separate pillar.

"L-5 north all clear." the guard said looking around and then disappeared behind a hallway.

"Let's go stupids," Kagome said grabbing each of the boy's hands and they made their way to the roof.

"You come up here to rock out?" Lance asked covering Pidge's eyes with his hands.

Pidge gasped but then calmed herself before clearing her throat to speak.

"Oh, Lance, Hunk, and Kagome. No, um, just looking at the stars," she said pushing up her glasses.

"What's with the cool gear then?" Kagome questioned pidge nodding her head at her tech.

"Ya, where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech." Lance said pointing to the computer in front of Pidge.

"I built it," Pidge said proudly crossing her arms.

"Stop it!" Pidge said slapping Hunk's hand away when he tried to touch it. "With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system." she continued.

"That Right? All the way to Kerberos?" Lance questions.

"Kerberos?" Kagome asked. She knew little of the mission, all she could recall was the death of two family members, a son and father, and a commander Shiro. Overall, she didn't pay mind to it.

Pidge looked away not answering Lance's question.

"Kerberos mission. It failed because of some kind of malfunction or crew mistake." Lance replied. "He goes ballistic every time the instructors bring it up," he explained. What's your deal?" he asked directing the question to Pidge.

"Second warning, Hunk!" Pidge said slapping Hunk's hand when he tries to touch her equipment again. After an uncomfortable silence, she gave i.n "Fine. The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake—" she started. "—STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!" Pidge yelled at Hunk when he tried to touch her equipment.

Hunk sighed his defeat and laieddown bored with nothing to.

"... So I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter." Pidge continued.

"Whoa, what? Aliens?!" Hunk says flipping over suddenly interested in the situation.

"Right. Pidge, did you hit your head on something when Lance drove the simulator." Kagome asked. "We all know that he is a terrible pilot, I can't imagine why he was picked to take Keith's place. There are so many better choices."

"Hey! I only crashed a couple of times." Lance objected.

"A couple? Lance, your stupidity has caused Pidge to go crazy."

"I'm serious! AND I'm not crazy!" she said turning around to face them "They keep repeating one word: "Voltron". And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it."

"Like you?" Kagome challenged.

"I said I'm not crazy!" she said again. "I know that Lance's piloting skills are horrible-"

"Hey!"

"But I swear! I'm not crazy! Like I said! They're repeating the word Voltron over and over! It's crazier than before!" Pidge said holding up a drawn picture of a robot with lions for hands and feet.

"How crazy?" Lance asks.

"Crazier than you?" Kagome asked.

Before Pidge could object the intercom stated a warning. "Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice."

A big meteor comes crashing in from above causing the ground to shake. Pidge takes her technology into her bag and slings it onto her shoulder.

"What's going on? Is that a meteor?! ... A very, very big... meteor?" Hunk asks once he regains balance.

Pidge takes the binoculars from her neck and looks towards the fireball. Lance then snatches the binoculars from her hand and takes a look.

"Holy crow! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's not one of ours!" Lance says dropping the binoculars that hung from Pidge's neck.

"No. It's one of theirs." Pidge answered for Lance.

"Lemme see," Kagome said snatching Pidge's binoculars looking towards the meteor. Just like they said, that was defended not one of the academy's ships. "Whoa, you're actually right Pidge!"

"So wait, there really are aliens out there?!" Hunk asks scared.

"I guess Pidge is right for once." Kagome states.

The four watch the spacecraft crash into the ground with a large 'boom'. They all the see Garrison rovers head towards the craft to inspect the commotion.

All four of them sneak their way to the craft to see an open door and tents already set up around the site.

"Whoa... What the heck is that thing?!" he asks shifting his vision to a female officer. "And who the heck is she?" he asks staring at the officer.

"Lance!" Pidge scolds hitting Lance for being distracted by the female officer.

"Even in a time of crises, Lance is somehow still thinking of women… and Hunk is probably thinking about food now are you Hunk?" Kagome asks.

"Yep, a hotdog seems good now," he answers rubbing his belly.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!" Pidge says pointing to the screen he placed in front of them.

"Hey! What are you doing?" they hear Shiro say.

"Calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests on you." Iverson says.

"You have to listen to me! They destroyed worlds! Aliens are coming!" Shiro says struggling against leather bonds.

"That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission. That guy's my hero!" Lance says with eyes filled with recognization.

"So that dude isn't dead after all," Kagome says.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Pidge asks to no one in particular.

"Maybe they died or something."

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" Iverson asks Shiro.

"I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us! We have to find Voltron!" Shiro answers.

Pidge's ears perk up in recognition.

"Voltron!" she says.

"Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic." a technician said showing a clipboard to Iverson.

"No duh, even a child would be able to see that," Kagome says.

"Put him under until we know what that thing can do," Iverson commanded him.

"Don't, don't be me under! No! No, there's no time! Let me go!" Shiro argued trying to break his bonds. The technicians ignore him and take a syringe putting him down. He struggles for a bit before completely stopping.

"They didn't ask about the rest of the crew," Pidge commented.

"What are they doing? The guy's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?" Lance says.

"They're idiots… like you." Kagome told them.

"We have to get him out," Pidge said with her monitor still on.

"I agree, let's go," Kagome said standing up.

"Ah, I hate to be the voice of reason here, always, but weren't we just watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?" Hunk said stopping them.

"That was before we were properly motivated. We've just got to think. Could we tunnel in?" Lance suggested.

"No stupid. How do you think well be able to that? Even if we could, how long do you think it'll take. I say we sneak in or at least beat them before they can call for help." Kagome said.

"Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs," Pidge suggested.

"Or we dress up like cooks, sneak into the commissary... little late-night snack." Hunk tried.

"... No. What we need is a distraction." Lance said placing his hand on his chin thinking of other possibilities.

All of a sudden explosives burst from the side of the and Pidge, Hunk, and Lance screamed.

"Is that the aliens?! Are—Tha—The—Is that the aliens?! Are they here?! They got here so quick!" Hunk paniced.

"No. Those explosions were a distraction, for him!" Pidge saed pointing to a boy in red running towards the spacecraft. "The Garrison's headed towards the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side!"

Lance takes the binoculars and takes a look at the boy.

"No way...! Oh, he is not going to be us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!" Lance saed.

"Who is it?" Hunk asks.

"Is it another idiot or someone you think is your rival," Kagome asked.

"Keith!" Lance replied.

"Who?" Pidge asked.

"Are you sure?" Hunk asked.

"Why would he want to one-up _you_?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!" Lance said sliding down the cliff.

"Who's Keith?!" Pidge asked following him.

Kagome and Hunk follow behind them. They eventually make it to the quarantined area to see Keith with Shiro slung over his shoulder.

"Nope. No, you—No, no, no, no, no, no, no you don't. I'm saving Shiro." Lance said taking the other side of Shiro.

"Who are you?" Keith asked.

"Who am I?" Lance asked dumbstruck. "Uh, the name's Lance," he replied.

Keith looks at Lance confused.

"... We were in the same class at the Garrison?" Lance continued.

"Really? Are you an engineer?" Keith asked.

"No, I'm a pilot. We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck-and-neck." Lances said.

"Were you?" Kagome asked smugly.

"Oh wait, I remember you. You're a cargo pilot." Keith said with his eyes lit with recognition.

"Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now thanks to you washing out." Lance said proudly.

"Well, congratulations," Keith said sarcastically.

"If you two idiots have time to fight, try using it to get out of here. They're coming!" Kagome said urging them out.

"Great idea, at least someone here has common sense," Keith said lugging Shiro over with Lance.

"Can you guys go any faster."

"Uh, you try lugging a 150-pound man around?" Lance says.

"Gah! Give him to me," Kagome said.

"No! Someone as weak as you will not be able to carry him. I mean, look at me." Lance replied.

Kagome takes Shiro by the arm and slung him around her neck.

"Whoa," Hunk said in awe.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side," Lance whispered to Hunk.

"I think you already did." Hunk replied.

"Lets go guys!" Pidge urged.

They all climb onto Keith's hovercraft. It was not made for more than two people so the craft tipped over when Hunk got on. With no more space for Kagome on the actual craft, so she sat behind Keith holding onto the seat leaning backward.

"Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?" Pidge asked.

"No." Keith answered.

"Why am I holding this guy?" Pidge asked pulling Shiro up.

"Hey, we did all fit!" Hunk exclaimed holding on to the tail of the hovercraft.

Keith takes off as soon as Garrison catches sight of the teenagers. Dodging rocks and the rovers.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Lance asked Keith.

"We could toss out some non-essential weight," Keith said causing Kagome to snort.

"Oh, right!" Lance said looking around to see only his friends before he realizes the snub. "OK, so that was an insult. I get it."

"Big man, lean left!" Keith said to " Hunk.

Hunk obeys and swings left. Causing the hovercraft to move out of the way of two rovers that crashed into each other.

"Aw man! Mr. Harris just chiked out Professor Montgomery!" Hunk exclaimed. " ... No, no, he's fine," he said seeing that one rover backed up and continued the chase.

"Big man, lean right!" Keith instructed.

Hunk obeys and the hovercraft jump from one cliff to another. Then Hunk looks in front of them from his high position to see a cliff coming ahead.

"Guys? Is th-th-th-tha-tha—Is that a cliff up ahead?" he asked.

"What does it look like? A creek?" Kagome asked.

"Ooooh no, no, no! No, no, no, no—!" Lance yelled.

Keith increases the speed while everyone else but Kagome screams. She to busy trying to keep herself on the rover unless she wants to fall. After all, she faced ugly demons, death-defying stunts from Inuyasha, and death. This was nothing compared to all that. They reach the end of the cliff and starts falling down. Everyone struggles to keeps on board, especially Pidge. She is forced to hold Shiro and keeps herself from falling off.

"What are you doing?! You're going to kill us all!" Lance yelled.

"Shut up and trust me!" Keith yelled back.

Somehow Keith manages to safely avoid crashing and Keith drives off into the distance leaving Garrison on the dust.

"Never do that again," Kagome said after collecting herself.

"I don't plan to!" Lance answered.

"I wasn't talking to you dumbo," Kagome replied.

"We're here," Keith said.

They all look in the distance and a small shack appear in the distance. The get closer to it until they are right next to it. There was a small rocking chair next to the door. On the right side of it, there was some kind of closed off patio and an antenna sticking out from the roof.

"What's this crappy looking place?" Lance asked.

"This 'crappy looking place' will be the only thing your sleeping in unless you want to sleep outside," Keith responded.

Kagome swings Shiro on her shoulder roughly earning a little 'oof' from him. And starts walking to the shack paying little to no attention to Shiro.

"Hey hey hey be careful with him," Lance said running forward stopping her. "He's a legend."

"Ok?" Kagome questioned. She was a _legend_ , the Shikon Miko. One of the most powerful priestesses. This guy wasn't much compared to her.

"He wouldn't appreciate if he was swung around like a ragdoll."

"Who cares? All that matters is that he gets to proper help. Now move, you in my way."

Keith went ahead and opened the door to his little shack. It was a cozy little place with a couch, a small chair, and a board covered with a white piece of was also a separate room with a bed and some chairs.

"So where do I put him?" Kagome asked with Shiro still swung on her shoulder.

"Put him on the bed, we'll sleep here until he wakes," Keith instructed.

Kagome dropped Shiro on the bed, but while doing so, his head hit the bed from with a loud 'crack'.

"Ouch, that gotta hurt." Hunk remarked.

"Kagome can't you be more careful?" Lance said.

"Ya, ya whatever. When do you think he's waking up?" Kagome asked.

"I think soon," Pidge said. "The drugs they injected in him will be wearing off soon."

"Ok, I call the couch," Kagome said, and she grabbed a blanket off the bed before laying down on the couch.

"Hey, I want to couch." Hunk complained.

"Too bad it's mine."

"I call the chair," Pidge said and barrelled into the chair.

"I'll wait with Shiro," Lance said pulling out a chair.

"Me too." said Keith plopping down on the nearest chair.

"Hey, I said I was going to do it first! Why are you here?"

"I live here. This room is big enough for the two of us. You stay there and I'll wait here." Keith said pointing to the other side of the room.

"Humph" Lance huffed crossing his arms and turning his head from Keith before scooting away from him.

* * *

I'm going to end the chapter here. For ya'll who are still confused I'll try to explain everything in the next chapter and maybe revise this a bit. I'm also interested in finding an active beta. If your interested or know some who might me, please PM me. This was inspired by FantacyWriter345 C'ya next update!


	2. The Rise of Voltron Pt2

This will be _super_ confusing, but stay with me. I'm thinking of explaining things as the story progresses. But putting that aside, season 5 of Voltron will be coming out on March 5. If you don't believe be check out den of geek.

* * *

"It's good to have you back." Keith said placing a hand on Shiro's shoulder.

They were outside the shack looking at the sunrise. After everyone but Keith had fallen asleep, Shiro took a walk outside with Keith.

"It's good to be back." Shiro said gazing into Keith's eyes.

"So, what happened out there? Where were you?" Keith asked removing his hand from Shiro's shoulder.

"I wish I could tell you. My head's still pretty scrambled and it hurts, a lot." Shiro said rubbing the back of his head. Keith then thought back to Kagome and her carelessness."I was on an alien ship, but somehow I escaped. It's all a blur. How did you know to come save me when I crashed?" Shiro asked him.

"You should come see this." Keith said urging Shiro to come back inside the shack. Just before they even started walking towards the shack Kagome swung to door open.

"If you two love birds are done flirting, come in. Hunk has something you might want to see." Kagome said leaning on the door frame.

"We're not love birds!" Keith objected.

"Yah yah just come in." Kagome said waving them to come.

The two boys walked into the shack and was greeted with Lance excitedly declaring his name.

"What have you been working on?" Shiro asked Keith.

"I can't explain it, really. After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kind of lost and found myself drawn out to this place. It's like something... some energy, was telling me to search." Keith explained.

"For what?" Shiro asked.

"Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up."

"I should thank you all for getting me out." Shiro said.

"You _just_ noticed us?" Kagome asked.

"Is she always like that?" Shiro whispered to Pidge.

"More or less, she's nicer than she looks once you get to know her." Pidge explained. "I'm Pidge. Nice to meet you." she said shaking Shiro's hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Shiro said letting go of Pidge's hand.

"The nervous guy's Hunk. He's Lance. And she's Kagome." Pidge said pointing to the rest of the teenagers. Shiro shook everyone's hand before turning his attention back to Pidge. "So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?" Pidge asked.

"I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces." Shiro explained. "And a splitting headache." he said rubbing the back of his head again.

Everyone gave Kagome spare glances while she pretended like nothing happen.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for us? Like - where are they at this very moment?" Hunk asked pushing hs pointer fingers together.

"I can't really put it together. I remember the word 'Voltron'." It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do." Shiro explained.

"That's nice." Kagome said.

"Well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture. Look, it's his girlfriend." Hunk said pulling out a picture of Pidge and her brother while holding her bag.

"Hey, give me that! What were you doing in my stuff?" Pidge said snachting her picture out of Hunk's hands.

"I - well, I was looking for a candy bar. But, then, I started reading his diary." Hunk said pulling out her diary.

"What?!" she said horrified. Pidge snatched the diary out of Hunk's and kept them a safe distance away from everyone.

"Don't worry Pidge, no one going to look in your diary. Your life isn't _that_ interesting." Kagome remarked.

"And I noticed the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line." Hunk said pulling a graph out.

"Frown who?" Keith asked confused.

"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only, this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron. And I think can build a machine to look for it, like a Voltron Geiger counter." Hunk said holding out the graph for everyone to see.

"Hunk, you big, gassy genius!" Lance said giving Hunk a big hug.

"It's pretty fascinating, really. The wavelength looks like this." Hunk said pointing to the red lines on the graph.

"Give me that!" Keith said taking the graph from Hunk's hands.

He then removed a white cloth from a bulletin board revealing maps and held the graph up.

* * *

"Okay, I admit it. This is super freaky." Lance said once Keith held up the graph that matched up with a mountains.

"And for once I agree with you." Kagome said.

"I'm getting a reading." Hunk says holding some sort of device with Pidge behind him holding a satellite.

Hunk walks around until the device 'beeps' very fast. They follows the signal to a cave with beautiful markings. Everyone follows him into the cave.

Kagome traces her hands on the cravings. Following the lines around some sort of lion.

" **Whoa**." Pidge and Hunk say in union.

"These are the lion carvings I was telling you about. They're everywhere around here." Keith says.

"Hmm." Lance's humms. (¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Idk how to write that out) placing his hand on one of the carvings. It soon glows blue and the whole cave rumbles. "Whoa. Whoa!"

"Heh, they've never done that before." Keith says.

The ground beneath them collapse and they all fall into water. Lance looks up and there is a face of shock, quickly replaced by joy and excitement.

Kagome looks behind her, and to her surprise, it's the blue lion. The lion Midoriko told her about. The lion Lance was going to possess. Midoriko had told her that much.

""They _are_ everywhere." Lance says walking up to the lion, Kagome and the rest of the team follow behind him.

""Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Pidge asks.

"It... must be." Shiro says.

"I think it's just a part of it." Kagome says.

"What do you mean?" Shi"It... must be."ro asks.

"Well, if the alien idiots want it so much. Why don't they just make their own? I mean, they did make your arm"

"I guess you're right." Shiro admits.

"And, it just doesn't feel complete."

"What do you mean?" Pidge asks.

"I don't know how to explain it, but it just feels like apart of something big."

""This is what's been causing all this crazy energy out here."Looks like there's a force field around it." Keith says touching the forcefield.

"Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" Lance says moving around looking at the lions eyes.

"Hmm... No." Shiro says confused.

"Yeah. The eyes are totally following me."

"I wonder how we get through this?" Keith says.

"Maybe you just have to knock." Lance says knocking the forcefield twice. It dissipates and ignites the room around them.

Everyone then sees a giant robot with arms and legs as lions, and the blue on was just a part of it. Then they see a lady in blue, just for a moment, and then everything disappears.

"Woah..." everyone but Kagome awes, she already knew what would happen. All she had to do was act like this was her first time seeing theses things.

"Uh, did everyone just see that?" Lance asks.

"Kagome was right! Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" Hunk exclaims.

"And this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are." Pidge says excited.

"What about the lady?" Keith asks.

"What _about_ the lady? We have a giant robot right in front of our eyes!" Lance cheers waving his arms to the blue lion.

The blue lion suddenly lowers its head and opens it mouth letting them come into the machine. Frighten, Hunk and Pidge hide behind each other before entering the lion with the rest of the team.

"Here we go." Lance says.

Lance looks around hesitant, but then jumps into the seat far from controls. The seat the jolts forwards and Lance screams. Then some kind of control center appears with all kinds of buttons and controls. On each of his side, there are controls similar to the ones back at Garrison.

"Hehe! Alright! Very nice!" Lance says cracking his knuckles.

"OK guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, y'know, aware: We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now." Hunk says looking around for any possible danger.

"Whoa, did you guys just hear that?" Lance says all of a sudden.

" _He has probable connected with his lion for the first time. All we need to do is find the rest, save the universe, and help people, then i'll be free for a while."_ Kagome thought.

"Hear what?" Keith asks.

"I-I think it's talking to me. Hmm... Um..." Lance says closing his eyes.

"I think he's gone insane." Kagome whispers to Hunk and Pidge.

"I agree." Hunk whispers back.

Then, Lance pushes some buttons and the lion stands up and roars.

"OK. Got it. Now let's try this." Lance says. The blue lion smashes out of the cavern and flies into the sky.

He then makes the lion do all sorts of tricks in the air terrifying the team. Out off all their collective screams, Pidge and Hunk's are the loudest. Kagome then thinks back to Hunk and all his adventure.

Kagome then thinks of Hunk and prays that he doesn't hurl…. or worse.

"YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER." Keith screams at him.

Lance then joins in their screaming and dose more dangerous tricks in the air.

"Isn't this awesome?!" Lance asks excited.

"No!" Kagome screams. What was Midoriko thinking when she picked Lance to be a pilot?

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Hunk yells.

"I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot!" Lance tells them.

"Great! Now you can't even control this thing!" Kagome yells at him.

The lion then takes off into the sky and flies directly up.

"Where are you going?!" Keith yells at him.

"I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it." Lances says. By now, most of the screaming has calm down and everyone is back at their senses.

"What did it say, exactly?!" Pidge asked.

"Well, it's not like it's saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain. Kind of." Lance explains.

"Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, like—I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, Lion, nothing personal." Hunk suggests.

"You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead." Shiro says.

Everyone looks at Hunk in disbelief while Kagome just raises her eyebrows.

"... Oh. Never mind then." Hunk says embarrassed.

They then see the blue lion leave the earth's atmosphere and a Galra ship appears in front of them.

"Uh... Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?!" Hunk yells.

"They found me..." Shiro says.

The Galra ship then starts firing lasers at them while the blue lion dodges them.

"Ah! Alright! OK, I think I know what to do!" Lance says taking the controls in hand.

"Be careful, man! This isn't a simulator!" Pidge warns him.

"Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator." Lance says confidently.

"How is that a good thing?!" Kagome yelled at him.

Lance uses some kind of laser and fires back at the Glara ship.

"Let's try _this_." he says. The lion then sinks its claws into the ship creating claw marks on its side.

"Nice job, Lance!" Shiro praises him.

"OK, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet." Lance says turning away from the ship and heading off.

"Oh, no!" Hunk says in fear.

"They're gaining on us!" Pidge says looking back.

"It's weird. They're not trying to shoot us. Th-They're just chasing." Lance says.

"Good, lead them away from earth." Kagome commanded.

"On it."

"OK, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I am not on board with this new direction, guys." Hunk says stating his opinion.

"Where are we?" Keith asked.

"Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos." Shiro points out.

"It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds." Pidge says.

All of a sudden a wormhole appears in front of the lion startling everyone.

"What is that?!" Hunk asks.

"What do you think it is? It a wormhole." Kagome answers.

"Uh, this may seem crazy, but I think the Lion wants us to go through there." Lance says.

"Where does it go?" Pidge asks.

"Who knows, maybe far from here." Kagome says.

"I-I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?" Lance asks Shiro. They all look to Shiro waiting for his answer.

"Whatever's happening, the Lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together." Shiro says confidently.

"... All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow." Lance finally answers.

"Great, cus I can't stand the stuff classrooms." Kagome says.

They enter the wormhole and leave the Galra ship behind. They then enter on the different side of the universe.

"Whoa. That was..." Lance starts but is cut off by Hunk vomiting.

"So sorry—" Hunk apologizes and returns to vomiting.

"I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth." Shiro says looking at the stars.

"The Lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think... I think it's going home." Lance says looking down on a planet.

The lion dips down and everyone huddles together because of the turbulence. They then enter the atmosphere.

"Guys, personal space! Hunk, your breath is killing me." Lance says.

"Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious Wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?" Hunk asks.

"It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?" Lance argues.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien warship." Keith says.

"Oh, are you scared?" Lance taunts.

"With you at the helm?" Keith starts.

"How could we not be scared?" Kagome finishes for him.

"All right, knock it off! No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together." Shiro says.

"So, what do we do?" Pidge asks.

"First, we find out where we're headed. Lance?" Shiro instructs.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. The Lion's not talking to me anymore. ... Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something." Lance says.

There is a high pitch squeal sound in the air.

"I'm hearing it, too." Keith says listening for more.

"It's, uh—It's kind of a—a high-pitched squeal?" Hunk asks.

"No duh." Kagome remarks. "It sound like a small fart."

"Kagome! This is not the time to be joking around." Shiro scolds her.

Lance then give out a loud fart breaking the silence.

" **Come on, Lance!** " Shiro, Keith, and Hunk say in union.

"I told you so." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"But seriously, there's a Castle up ahead." Lance says. They all look outside and see a beautiful blue castle come into sight.

The blue lion lands at its front steps and let the team out. They all walk around the courtyard looking at the designs.

"Wow." Keith awes.

"Keep your guard up." Shiro warns everyone.

"Something wrong?" Pidge asked Shiro.

"My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again." Shiro answers.

"It just went through all the trouble saving us. I highly doubt at this point, it going to turn it back on us." Kagome says.

"You can never be to careful."Shiro warns her.

They blue lion stands up startling everyone.

"Oh no! Oh no! I knew it was going to eat us! No!" Hunk scream terrified.

The lion roars and the castle's doors open. Hunk stays behind Shiro until the doors finish opening.

"Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you."

They all walk into the castle tense expecting something to happen. When nothing happens they all relax and take in their surroundings.

"Hellooo?" Hunk calls. His voice echoes in the castle. Everyone stares at Hunk irritated, but he just shrugs looking away.

"From the size of the Lion, I expected these steps to be bigger." Pidge says.

"The lion doesn't live here." Kagome confidently says.

"What makes you says that?" Pidge asks her.

"Use your brain. There was a seat big enough for us, the last user must have been around our size and height to be able to pilot it. They most likely live in this castle since the lion brought us here." Kagome said.

A beam of light appears and a they hear a voice around them.

"Hold for identity scan."

"What?" Pidge asks.

"Why are we here? What do you want with us?" Shiro demands the computer.

It ignore him and torches light up the place.

"Whoa!"

"I guess we're going that way." Pidge says walking down the hallway with the team at her side.

While the team moves forwards, more crystle torches light up the path for them. Everyone used coustion in their everymove. Everyone but Hunk.

"Hello? ... Hellooo?" Hunk called left and right.

"Shut up Hunk." Kagome said punching him on the side.

"Ow ow ow! Ok ok i'll stop." he said rubbing his arm.

They then arrive at a chamber with a console in the middle. It also had two poles with a flat surface on each side.

"Where are we?" Lance asks.

"It's some kind of control room." Pidge answers for him. Intrigued by the consol, Pidge walks over to it to get a closer look at it. Kagome walks around and noticed the circular pattern on the floor. She steps on one of them and watches the team from her spot.

The consol all of a sudden activates and the ground beneath Kagome rumbles and starts to rise. Startled, Kagome quickly jumps off and falls into Keith.

"Sorry." she apologizes.

"It's fine." he answers.

They both stand up and brush off the invisible dirt off their clothes.

The circle Kagome was standing on turned out to be a sleep pod with a lady inside. On her left, there is another pod, but with a grown middle aged man in it.

"Are these guys... dead?" Hunk asks.

"I don't know." Kagome says. She walks over to the pod with a lady inside and knocks it. The pod opens and the lady falls out.

Kagome just side steps her as she falls into Lance's arms.

"Father!" she gasps.

" _Hello_." Lance say seductively. As usual, Lance flirts with any lady he meets. He did the same with Kagome and it didn't end well for him. He had a nice trip in the hospital and stayed there for a month. It was a painful time for him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she says looking up at Lance. After getting a closer look at the lady, she was quite pretty.

She had dark skin and beautiful white hair loosely resting on her shoulders. She also had pointy ears and a golden crown on her forehead.

"I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms." he answers still flirting.

"Your... ears." she says looking at them.

Lance glances at his ears before speaking to her.

"... Yeah?" he asks.

"They're hideous. What's wrong with them?" she states.

"Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!" Lance said. Apparently he was sensitive about them. When Kagome and Lance first became friends after the flirting incident, Kagome insulted him more than the others, especially about his ears.

The lady then grabs his ears and puts him in a restraining hold.

"Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my Castle?" she demands.

"A giant blue lion brought us here! That's all we know!" Lance says struggling in her hold.

"How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its Paladin?" she asked, but was answered by confused faces. "What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?" she asks releasing Lance from his restraining hold.

"We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help." Shiro offered.

"I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." she walked over to the consol Pidge was so excited about and placed her hands on the two poles. It glowed and a screen appeared before their eyes.

"Okay, that's how that works." Pidge says watching the Allura's every move.

"E-Enemy combatants!" someone yells. Kagome turns back to see the man out of his pod.

He tried to attack Lance he sidestepped him and fell to the ground.

"Quiznak!" he curses. "You're lucky I have a case of the old "Sleep Chamber Knees". Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so and—One, two, three—" he says intimidating fighting moves. "—Sleepy time!" he said snapping his fingers.

"Well, before you did that, I'd—Hoo! Ha! Hiyah!" Lance says doing some of his own fighting moves. "—Like that."

"Oh, Really?! Well how could you do that when I've already come at you with this?!" the man says doing some more of his moves. "Ha, ha, ha, ha-ey!" he chanted every time he struck at air.

"Man, these guys are good." Hunk awes.

"And idiotic at the same time." Kagome adds.

"It can't be..." Allura starts.

"What is it?" the man asks in concern.

"We've been asleep for 10,000 years!" she finishes. "Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization..." she trails off. "Zarkon!" she says enraged.

"Zarkon...?" Shiro asked in question.

"He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people." Allura says in rage.

"I remember now... I was his prisoner." Shiro says.

"He's still alive? Impossible!"

"I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron."

"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's _exactly_ why we must find it before he does." she declares.

"We?" Kagome asks.

"Yes we, you five will become the new paladins of voltron." she answers.

"But there are eight of us."

"Five of you will become paladins."


	3. The Rise of Voltron Pt3

Hi. it took me a while to post chapter 2 because had some sort of error. Hope this clears things out. Also, the wording in this chapter is kinda weird, **bear** with me.

* * *

"Princess, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years!" Coran said urging her to eat a floating plate of goo.

"I'm not hungry." she said.

"Man, 10,000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten." Lance remarked.

"That's _times_ ten." Keith corrects.

"Whatever, _dropout_."

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving." Hunk said digging into the goo.

"Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times." Pidge reminded him looking at Hunk amused.

"I'm willing to bet that is more than that." Kagome said raising her eyebrows.

"Hmm... Good point." Hunk replied with a mouth full of goo.

"I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place." Shiro says in awe.

"Yes, it was... but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive." Coran said solem.

"Well that sucks." Kagome said trying out the goo. She took a pinch of it and placed it into her mouth. It tasted awful, and she spit it out onto the castle floor. "So does this food." she choked out.

"Looks like we're not the last, after all." Allura said picking up mice from her pod.

The castle alarms blare and a Galra ship appears on a screen.

"A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" Coran said in horror.

"How did they find us?!" Allura said in panic.

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault." Lance snarks.

"Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better... after getting us stuck on the other side of a Wormhole!" Keith replied .

"I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!"

Shiro looked ready to say something to stop both boys but Kagome beats him to it.

"If you two don't shut up i'll personally drive your head into the ground." Kagome scolded bringing her fist on both boy's head _hard._

" **Ow**!" they yelped in union with bumps on their head.

This is no time to place blame, it's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?" Shiro asked Coran.

"At their speed? Oh, well, uh, carry the two... I'd say probably a couple of days?" Coran estimates counting with his fingers.

"Good. Let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!" Allura said boldly.

Hunk burps ruining the moment and apologizes afterwards.

"Sorry! Food goo."

"Princess, there are five of these Lions. How are we going to find the rest?" Shiro asked.

"King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force. She alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts." Coran explains to the teens while Allura pulls up a map of the entire universe.

" **Whoa**!" everyone awes.

"These are... coordinates. The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion." Pidge says looking at a point on the map.

"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage!" Coran says.

"Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the Castle." Allura says to Pidge.

"To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the Castle. It can only be freed if the other four Lions are present." Coran explained.

"So it's like a safety thing?" Kagome says.

"As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The Quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain." Allura said.

"Quintessence?" Kagome asked her.

"I cannot explain it now with little time we have." Allura answers. "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion." she send a hologram of a black lion with wings to Shiro.

"The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion." Allura sends a hologram of a green lion it Pidge who looks at it with wonder. "The Blue Lion—" she starts but is cut off by Lance.

"—Whope, hold up, let me guess: Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" Lance cuts off.

"No, he is a uglies and worse pilot of the group and will always fail the team." Kagome says irritated.

Ignoring the two, Allura moves send the blue lion to Lance and starts with Hunk.

"The... Yellow Lion is caring and kind." She says sending a yellow lion to Hunk. "Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together."

Hunk points to himself and looks at the team in question.

"The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion." Allura says sending the red lion to Keith.

"What? This guy?" Lance says pointing to Keith.

"Like _you're_ a better choice." Kagome snarks.

"Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the Castle. After 10,000 years, it... might need some work." Allura contines.

"Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me "The Coranic" for nothing." coran says only to be met with confused glances. " It's because it sounds like "mechanic." So... Coranic, mechanic. It's not—It doesn't sound... exactly like it. It's similar." he says looking dejected.

"Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe." Allura said. "And Kagome," she says. "You probably have _the_ most important job in the team. You are the energy source of voltron" she said. "The lions are capable of being driven on their own, but not without energy. You will power Voltron."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kagome asked.

"That is for you to find out on your own. But I assure you will know in time." Allura said.

"But we don't have time!" Kagome said. "Didn't you forget? Zarkons coming for us?! We don't have time!"

"Which is why we should start moving. Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith and Kagome, you two stay here. If you guys locate that Red Lion, go get it." Shiro commands.

"In the meantime, I'll get this Castle's defenses ready. They'll be sorely needed." Allura says.

"I'll ready a pod a-and load in the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion." Coran said.

* * *

"We can only keep the Wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip!" he said and sent them off.

"Good luck!" Kagome called. "You'll need it!"

"I'll go help Allura with the castle defences, if anything happens, make sure to call me!" Coran said before running off to Allura.

"So now what?" Keith asked Kagome.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well you're the only one here."

"So, go ask Allura or something. Don't come to me with your nonsense." Kagome said heading off. She didn't really know the castle well so she was aimlessly wandered around enjoying her alone time.

In every hallway she walked in, the crystal torches lit a beautiful blue. After getting a close look at them, she noticed that they were all different. Kagome had thought that they were shaped or filed down, but apparently she was wrong. Walking around she let her thoughts wander to her past life.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The final battle was over. Naraku was defeated, and Kagome was ready of a normal life. Kagome decided not to make a wish on the sacred jewel and decided to protect it until she died. It would be like Kikyo. She would burn it with her body. Inuyasha and Kagome were happily married and everything was perfect. And it stayed that was for the rest of their lives. It really did, they grew old together and even had a couple of children._

 _Sesshomaru married a demon empress and had many children. Many. Rin and Kohaku got married. It was a beautiful life they all had. Even Shippo had a taste of happiness, he and Soten got together. It was a elegant wedding._

 _Koga and Ayame on the other hand did not get together. One day Ayame's tribe forced her to marry a young wolf demon for political reasons. Sadly she had no choice but to agree. Ayame and the young wolf did fall in love so all was good._

 _Koga though, he himself did not love Ayame. She was considered a younger sister to him, so he stayed single. It was quite fun teasing him. Inuyasha and Koga always fought. On any day, any time, and every where. Though everyone knew, that they loved each other (AS FRIENDS)._

 _Then one day, Midoriko came to them._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Lance and Hunk entered the bridge where everyone awaited their arrival. The mouths of the blue and red lion opened and the two paladins walked out.

"You made it." Allura said to them.

"Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare. I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk!" Lance said.

"Think how I felt. I am Hunk." Hunk said rubbing his belly. Kaome guessed that he probably threw up more than usual. After all, he was Hunk.

"Yeah... We had a tough time, too." Pidge said sparing a glance towards Shiro who returned with a smile.

"Did we find the Red Lion yet?" Shiro asked changing the subject.

"Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We're Arus!" Coran laughed.

"They're here already?" Shiro asked.

"Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting—I-It's more of an art than a science. Hmm?"

"So now what?" Kagome asked.

Just then a transmission was picked up. It was from the galra warship heading towards them. A purple man appeared before them and spoke.

"Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet." he said before disappearing.

"He was ugly." Kagome said.

"All right, let's _not_ panic." Shiro said trying to calm everyone down.

"Not panic?" Hunk said repeating Shiro's words. "Th-The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four Lions."

"Technically, only three working Lions." Pidge corrected.

"That's right. Thank you, Pidge. Three working Lions an-and a Castle that's, like, 10,000 years old."

"A-Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather—" Coran started.

"Thanks, Coran." Hunk said putting his finger on Coran's lips to shush him. "Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!"

"Wait! This Castle has a particle barrier we can activate." Allura suggested.

"And you _just_ thought of that?" Kagome said.

"Girl, you've already activated my par—" Lance started.

"—Lance!" Shiro scolded.

"Shut up." Kagome said punching him on the back of his head.

"The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last." Coran said.

"Panic now?" Hunk asked.

"No. We've just got to figure out our plan of action, aaand... figure it out quickly." Shiro said.

"I say we pop through a Wormhole and live to fight another day." Lance said.

"I second that. Yes. I mean, we tried to find all the Lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron. I man, I guess we could form a... snake? Or a worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about." Hunk said.

"Then, it's settled. Allura, you ride with me. One of you take the old guy." Lance said.

"We can't just abandon Arus. The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them." Pidge said.

"Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth. We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we—hisss out of here." Hunk said.

"Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option." Keith said.

"I agree." Kagome said.

"Here's an option: shut your Quiznak." Lance snapped.

"I don't think you're using that word correctly."

"We're staying." Keith said.

"Leaving!" Lance said louder.

"Staying!" Pidge said.

"Snake!" Hunk said.

"Guys, stop!" Shiro yelled separating the bickering friends. "Princess Allura, these are your Lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?" he asked her.

"I... I-I don't know." Allura said.

"Perhaps your father can help." Coran suggested.

"My father?"

* * *

"You five Paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope." Allura said with confidence.

"We're with you, Princess." Shiro said.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Kagome asked and as usual, she was ignored.

* * *

Allura led them to a armor room with each one in its own kind of pod. Everyone looked so excited to try them on. Each set was color coded by their lion's color.

"Your suits of armor." Allura said gesturing them to the pods.

"Cool!" Lance said trying his helmet on.

"Outstanding." Shiro said on approval.

"Nice." Keith said checking out his suit.

"Oh, neat!" Pidge said.

"Hmm... Mmm... hmm." Hunk was comparing the size of his armor to his body trying to see if it would fit him. It surely look as it wouldn't.

"It looks tacky." Kagome said checking out the place. "Anyways, were mine?" she asked. She looked around and a set for her was nowhere to be found.

"Here." Allura said walking over to a keypad. She placed her hand on it and a pod with white armor appeared. It looked like everyone else's but white. To be honest, it was quite pretty compared to the other armor.

"It still looks tacky." Kagome said looking at it up and down. "I like it." Kagome finally said.

"Princess, are you sure about this? They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer." Coran said to Allura.

"You can say that again!" Kagome yelled to him.

"No, but they're all we've got." Allura said.

"Boys and girl, it's time to suit up!" Shiro said.

After everyone put their armor on, they were led to the training room. Hunk had the most problems putting his armor on. It was hard enough for him to put the helmet on, how could you expect him to put the rest on. After a couple minutes, he somehow forced the armor on and was on his way.

"The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin." she opened a case with four bayards and floated them to each Paladin.

Hunk' grabbed his Bayard that turned into a some sort of cannon. Keith's Bayard turned into a sword and his armor created a shield for him. Lance's Bayard turned into a gun and Pidge got a angular katar (a triangle shaped knife).

"Aw, you got a cute little bayard." Lance said teasing Pidge.

In annoyance, Pidge struck Lance with her Bayard electrucating him.

"Yeah, it is pretty cute." she said grinning ear to ear.

"Shiro, I'm afraid your Bayard was lost with its Paladin." Allura said. "And Kagome,"

"Lemme guess, since I don't have a lion I don't have a Bayard." Kagome asked her.

"I'm afraid not."

"I guess we'll just have to make do." Shiro said holding up his arm.

"Easy for you to say. You have a fricken robotic arm!" Kagome pointed out.

* * *

"You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship." Allura said.

"That's a.. pretty big ship. How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?" Keith asked.

"Oh, it's not a matter of 'we'. It's a matter of 'you'." Pidge said.

"Pidge is right. Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down." Hunk said.

"Yeah. You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?" Lance said.

"Yeah. You made fun of me for that." Keith said.

"We all did." Kagome said.

"And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo." Lance finished.

"Keith, remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn its respect." Allura reminded.

"All right. Here's our plan of attack." Shiro said. "The Galra Empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but they don't know we have the Green Lion, too. Hunk, Lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up. While Sendak is distracted, Keith, Pidge, Kagome, and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion. Keith and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge and Kagome guards our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon."

* * *

"Pidge, what's your ETA?" Lance asks through the intercom in their helmets. Kagome hoped that someone wouldn't scream for the sake of her ears.

"We're in." Pidge parks the Green Lion under the warship and cuts a whole allowing everyone to get in.

They aimlessly ran down the ship trying to find a lead or some sort of door. They then hear Shiro stop in his tracks.

"I've been here before. After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here." Shiro said.

"So, that means your other crew members, they might be held captive here." Pidge said. "We... We've got to rescue them."

"Pidge, we don't have time. We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus." Shiro said.

"But we can't just leave prisoners here!" Pidge argued.

"I hate to say this but, Pidge is right." Kagome said.

"Look, no one understands that more than me, but, in war, we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving." Shiro said firmly.

"No! Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you." Pidge said.

"Commander Holt is your father?" Shiro asked in shock. To be honest, Shiro should have known. Pidge and her brother looked so similar.

"Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother. And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't!" Pidge saidl.

"I'm coming with you." Shiro said.

"What?" Keith asked questioning Shiro's judgement.

"I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, you go find the Red Lion." Shiro said.

"By myself?" he asked.

"I'll come with him." Kagome said.

"Minor change of plans. You'll be fine. Just remember, patience yields focus." Shiro said. A door nearby then opened. "So—Run!" he said and the four parted ways.

Keith and Kagome run in the opposite direction of Shiro and Pidge. They then stopped at a intersecting corridor.

"Great. Now, which way?" Keith asked.

"Don't asked me! You're suppose to know this stuff." Kagome said raising her hands up.

They see sentires walk by and Keith dragges Kagome through a hallway to get away. They run around down different hallways and end up in the same place as before.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Keith said.

"Keith, you know what Shiro said right?" Kagome asked.

"Ummm, ya?"

"Well then put your tiny brain to use!"

"What?"

"Patience yields focus! Do I have to spoon feed you everything?"

"Ok, ok." taking a deep breath Keith repeats Shiro's words. "... 'Patience... yields focus...'. Taking a deep breath Keith calms himself and focuses. After a while of waiting, he opens his eyes. "Gotcha! Follow me!" Keith says running down a corridor.

They reach a hanger with the Red Lion in a force field.

"Bingo. Let's get out of here." Keith says walking over to the lion. "Open up." he places a hand on the force field but nothing happens. "It's me. Keith. Your buddy. " Keith says impatiently.

"Well? What's wrong?" Kagome asks him.

"Its not working." he said faceing Kagome. Keith then turns his attention back to the lion. "It's me! Keeeeeeiiiiith, your—I. AM. YOUR. PALADIN!" he yells. When nothing happens he knocks on the force field and Galra sentries appear. Keith blocks the lasers from their guns with his shield.

Kagome did the same, blocking the blasts with her shield. "Keith! What's taking so long?" she asked.

"I don't know. It wont respond!" he said to her. "I'm bonding with you! Hey! Come on! We're connected!" Keith yelled.

Taking action, Kagome rammed into the nearest sentries completely breaking it. She then grabs it's gun and shoots at the remaining sentries. Keith takes out his bayard and hacks runs towards the other sentries. Kagome moves closer to the red lion still shooting at the sentries while Keith struggles with the sentries.

Keith pushes one with his shield and slices another with his sword. Kagome keeps shooting providing him cover, they weren't talking, but it seemed like they knew just what to do.

He is then pushed back by a wave of blasts from incoming sentries and hits his head on the control panel in front of Kagome. She sees his helmet completely close before she does the same. Keith then hits a button on the control panel and grabs on to it. The floor opened and the sentries were sucked through. Kagome was unprepared and would have been sucked in if Keith hadn't grabbed onto her hand.

"Gimme a heads up next time genius!" Kagome yelled putting bother her hands into his.

A piece of debris hits Keith and they are both sucked into space. Kagome then wraps her arms around Keith's torso in a cross position and he does the same. Holding onto each other like their life depends on it, because in a way, it did. Kagome could hear his heavy breathing from her position, it was kinda hard not to, his mouth was right next to ear.

The red lion they flew towards them with its mouth open and catch them. Kagome immediately let go of Keith, but it didn't seem, like he was doing the same.

"Uh, you can let go of me now." Kagome said nudging him away.

"Oh sorry!" he apologized letting go of her. "Good kitty. Let's roll." Keith said sitting on the chair. Kagome stood behind him grabbing his chair with one hand.

Keith pushed the controls forward and passed Hunk.

"You guys made it!" Hunk exclaimed.

"Kitty Rose has left the stage!" Pidge said appearing.

"Let's get the heck out of here!" Lance said coming in on their right.

"I hope I stopped that cannon. I could barely make a dent in it!" Hunk said flying behind them.

* * *

All four lions were gathered at the bridge. The eyes of the lions glowed as a gate was opened to reveal the Black Lion. It was bigger than the other lions, with wings and a golden triangle on its chest.

The stood up and roared and so did the others.

"Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere. We need Voltron now!" Allura commanded.

Shiro runs into his lion and all five of them take off. Small Galra fighter planes rushed towards the castle and tried to break the particle barrier. The ion cannon then fires at the castle almost breaking the barrier.

"Man, those Galra guys repair things fast." Hunk commented.

"The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down, the Castle will be defenseless." Coran informed them.

"I can give you cover with the Castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!" Allura said to them.

"Jeez, no pressure." Hunk said.

The ion cannon fires again almost breaking the barrier.

"Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?" Shiro said.

Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith nods agreeing while Kagome shakes her head no.

"I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding?" Hunk asked.

" **Yes**." everyone but Kagome said.

"No." Kagome said.

"Let's do this!" Shiro said.

They all exit the barrier and the fighter jets fire at them.

"Uh, how?" Lance asked.

"Good question. Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron?" Shiro asked them.

"I don't see a "Combine Into Giant Robot" button anywhere on my dashboard." Hunk said.

"What about you Kagome? Do you have any ideas?" Shiro asked.

"Why are you asking me? Do I look like I know? I don't even know how to power this thing let alone form Voltron!" Kagome said.

"This is insane! Can't they just cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask?" Pidge said. She turns around and destroys two fighter jets. Keith uses the tail of his lion and destroys two more.

"We've got to do something." Keith said.

"Combine!" Hunk yelled slamming into the Red Lion rolling it over. Without a seat, Kagome loses grip and slams into the side and the roof of the Lion.

"Hey!" Keith said.

"Aren't we on the same side?!" Kagome yelled. Keith got back the Lion back on its feet and Kagome stands up holding her shoulder.

"Okay, that didn't work." Hunk said.

While Keith flies in the air, Kagome sits on the floor removing the sleeve of the armor to check the damage. Her upper arm had a huge bruise. It was all purple with hints of blue.

"Are you ok?" Keith asked Kagome looking behind him.

"Don't worry 'i'm fine." Kagome said hiding her wound from him. Keith sees and his eyes go wide.

"Your arm!"

"I said i'm fine!" Kagome yelled. "We have more important things to focus on." she said.

"Quickly, Paladins! Our energy levels are getting low!" Allura said.

"Maybe if we fly in formation, we'll just combine." Shiro said. "Take off on my cue. One, two, three, Voltron!"

All five lions fly straight into the air and Kagome slides to the back of the Lion putting her armor back on.

"Here we go!" Keith yelled.

"Come on, come on!" Lance urged.

"Nothing's happening." Shiro said.

"Hey, w-wait, wait, wait! I feel something!" Lance said.

"I do, too. I feel it. It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction!" Hunk said.

"Uh, guys, I think I know why. Look up." Shiro said.

They all look up and see that they are trapped in a tractor beam.

"What the cheese?" Lance said.

"Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!" Pidge said.

The Galra ship fires the cannon and destroys the particle barrier. The Red Lion flips over and Kagome lands on the roof on her back.

"Oh, no!" Shiro gasped.

"I-I don't care what you say, Shiro. I'm panicking now!" Hunk yelled. He starts screaming on the top of his lungs.

"It can't end here!" Pidge said.

"This is it!" Lance yelled.

"It's been an honor flying with you boys and Kagome." Keith said.

"Oh, no!" Hunk yelled.

"No! We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves. We can't give up. We are the universe's only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can't fail! We won't fail! If we work together, we'll win together!"

" **Yeah**!" all but Kagome yelled. She just groaned with them.

All the Lion's eyes glowed yellow and they roared glowing in eaches color and flew out of the tractor beam. The arms and legs of the Black Lion folded in, the Green and Red lion's arms and legs folded in and they were attached to the Black Lion making arms. The arms and legs of the Yellow and Blue Lion folded in and attached themselves to the Black Lion making legs. Kagome felt her spiritual power be absorbed from her. It wasn't all, but she was just surprised by the sudden action. The power taken from her wasn't even half. She had much left.

Voltron destroyed the cannon barely saving the castle from the next shot.

"I can't believe it!" Keith said.

"We formed Voltron!" Pidge exclaimed.

"I'm a leg!" Hunk shouted.

"How are we doing this?" Lance asked.

"I don't know, but let's get that cannon!" Shiro commanded.

Voltron shoved it hands into the cannon and pulled the whole thing off letting it drop from its hands. It then punched a hole into the ship and the Red Lion shot a beam through the ship destroying it. Voltron then jumps over to the next ship and this time, the Green Lion opened its mouth and shot a beam ripping the ship. Voltron flies into the air and goes through the entire ship destroying it completely. Voltron lands on the ground and the ship explodes behind them.

Each time Voltron shot a beam, Kagome felt more energy be drained from her. Slowly, she felt weaker. Kagome still had lots of Spiritual energy, after all, she was Kikyo's reincarnation. One of the strongest priestesses in Feudal Japan.

* * *

"Good work, Paladins!" Allura praised meeting them at the front of the castle.

"Thanks, pretty lady." Lance said.

"We did it." Shiro said.

"Heck yeah, we did." Keith said.

"How did we do it?" Shiro asked them.

"I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it." Hunk suggested.

"We're not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father. Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you." Shiro said to Pidge putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions." Allura said to them.

"Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again." Coran said.

"Totally—Wait, what?" Hunk said.

"We barely survived forming Voltron this one time." Lance said.

"And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe." Coran said.

"Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it." Shiro said turning to his Lion like the rest of the team and they gaze at them in silence. Then Kagome ruined it.

"Well I think it sounds corny. What are we from? A comic book?" everyone looked at her amused, by now, everyone was used to her. "It's so cheesy."

* * *

Whew! I finally finished this. It took me some long to complete. I'm looking for a beta to edit my stories. If you want to or know someone who might want to become mine, could you PM me?


	4. Some Assembly Required

For this chapter, I want lots of alone time for Kagome. I don't why, but I just want her to show you what she can do. Also, Kagome is not a Paladin. She doesn't pilot a Lion.

* * *

It was a Wednesday morning at the castle. Kagome had slept well last night. Before her head had hit the pillow she was already sleeping.

Reiryoku or spiritual energy was like exercising. The more you use exercise or use it, the more energy or ability to do things would be better and more efficient. Kagome had not used that much energy in years. She just didn't have enough time, and when she was enrolled into Garrison, she was unable to use it without anyone finding out.

So to make up for lost time, Kagome was creating talismans for later use. She could channel her spiritual energy into it and practice. She didn't really bring anything else when they came to the castle. She had just bought a small bag of necessities, fighting necessities. Like, paper (for talismans), ink and a brush, shinigami, and etc. Just priestess stuff, girl stuff too.

Kagome touched her bruise. She remembered how Allura wrapped a bandage around it after they got back, there were no more cryo pods left after the prisoners were freed. Kagome could just heal it, or at least try. She wasn't very good at controlling her powers, and her memory of her time in the Feudal era was a bit foggy. But she tried to think back to the time Kaede taught her to use her powers.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Today, Kaede was teaching her how to properly use her powers. She was a priestess for goodness sake, she needed to learn the basics if she was to battle Naraku._

 _They were outside sitting cross-legged on the grass. An injured bunny was laid at her feet. Kaede was teaching her how to heal and purify._

 _"Concentrate," Kaede said. "Clear your mind of any unnecessary things, and push your power to do what it needs"_

 _Kagome claimed her eyes shut and hovered her hands over the bunny. She thought of hard of her task and tried to push her energy forward. Her hands glowed a faint pinkish purple before it disappeared. Kagome opened her eyes hoping to see her progress, but nothing changed, they bunny wasn't any better than before._

 _"I'm never gonna get this," Kagome said deflated. "I give up." Kagome ruffled her hair in frustration._

 _"Kagome," Kaede said catching her attention. Kaede hovered her hands over the bunny and her hands glowed a bright pink. The bunny was healed in seconds and it got up and hopped away. They watched it go away in the distance before Kaede turned to her. "Kagome, give me your hand," she said holding her hands out. Hesitant, Kagome placed her hands on Kaede's. Kaede then pulled out a sharp knife and cut the palm of Kagome's hand._

 _"_ _Ouch." blood trickled down her palm and trailed to her wrist._

 _"Now, focus on the cut," Kaede said._

 _Kagome closed her eyes and hovered her hand over the cut. Her hand glowed a faint pink and purple. She kept her hand over her cut until she felt the warmth disappear from her cut. Kagome opened one eye to peek at her progress. The cut was completely gone!_

 _"_ _I did it!" she cheered._

 _Kaede reached into her sleeve and pulled out a bottle of ointment. She rubbed it on the spot the cut was._

 _"_ _What's that for?" Kagome asked._

 _"It's to soothe your body"_

 _"_ _Oh."_

 _"_ _Here take a bottle, tomorrow I will teach you how to make this."_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Kagome hovered her hand over her bruise and went through with the process. Her hand glowed a faint pink and purple before fading away. She unwrapped the bandage and the bruise was gone. It was like it wasn't even there. Smiling at her work, Kagome inspected it before turning her attention back to the talismans.

Kagome set the finished talismans aside and started a new sheet of paper. In the middle of a character, the alarm suddenly blared startling Kagome and caused her to swipe the brush onto the table. With no time to clean up the mess, Kagome rushed out the door.

"Everybody up! Zarkon's attacking! The Castles about to be destroyed! Go, go, go! We need Voltron now!" Allura yelled at the speakers. "Hurry! We can't survive much longer!"

"You've got to sell it a little bit more," Coran said taking the mic from Allura. "Oh, no! Allura is dead! Aaaah! it's horrible! Her head fell off! Wait! What? Her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it, Allura's head? What are your final words?"

"Coran..." Allura started.

"Oh, yes, Princess, I'm listening," Coran said bending down

"It's over."

"Oh, I know! Aaaaagh! If only Voltron had been formed..." Coran saw Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, Keith, and Kagome have already made it to the bridge. He stood up and pressed a small device. "—Oh! Time!"

"I guess this isn't an actual attack," Shiro said.

"And it's a good thing it wasn't because it took you... Coran?" Allura asked looking to Coran.

"Seventy-five degrees," he said confidently. "Oh, sorry. No, this is a meat thermometer."

"However long it was, it was too long. You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are your Bayards? And where is Lance?" Allura scolded.

"Speak of the devil," Kagome said.

Lance walked through the door with a bathrobe on. Yawning when he saw everyone.

"Good morning, everybody. What's going on?" Lance asked.

"Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. " Allura explained. "Guess which one failed." she glared.

"Hey! You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man. Monday night, I was on Earth." Hunk said. "Now, I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird Castle," he said counting off all that has happened with his fingers. "That's a lot to process in, uh... I don't know. What day is today?"

"It's the third quantint of the Spicolian movement. Hump day!" Coran said.

"—It's a lot to process."

"You must understand the stakes of our mission," Allura said. She pulled up a map of the universe. Most of it was red with only specks of blue. She swiped right until she reached an area with all blue. "Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations. So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe. Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable." she explained pulling up a Milky Way.

"Oh no..." Hunk said.

"Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon." Allura said.

"The Princess is right. Let's get to our Lions and start training." Shiro commanded.

"Wait. But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship." Pidge objected.

"Ah, negative, Number Five," Coran said measuring Pidge's height with his hands. "I have you ranked by height, okay? The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow."

"That's right. Now, get to your Lions." Allura said.

"How do I do that?" Kagome asked.

"Just hang on to one of them!" Coran said.

"Great."

* * *

Kagome was in the Black Lion with Shiro. They had done rock, paper, scissors to see who would take Kagome around.

And what Coran said about 'grabbing on' Kagome did just that. She piggybacked on Shiro as they slid down the zip line. A couple times it stopped because of the weight, but Shiro just swung his legs back and forth to create momentum and the zip line was back to normal.

When they reached the tunnel, Kagome ended up sitting in his lap. They didn't know how or why that happens, but it was awkward.

They eventually reached the (Cars? Scooters?) Kagome jumped out of it and just ran to the Lion.

Shiro and Kagome went into the Lion. Kagome placed her hands on the head of the seat and planted her feet on the floor. She was determined not to fall off or get hurt like last times battle. Shiro took a seat the griped the controls tightly.

He pushed them forward they flew into the sky. Kagome felt herself be pushed back but stayed in her place. They landed on the bridge like the rest and was just waiting for Hunk to come.

"... Should someone go in after him?" Lance asked them.

Then Hunk flew in from the castle and; landed on the bridge like the rest.

"Hey, sorry, everybody. Seriously, though, can't they park these things, like, a little closer to the Bridge?" Hunk said as they all turned around.

"Alright, guys. Let's just fly in tight formation until we're totally in sync." Shiro directed.

"Feel the bond with your Lions and your fellow pilots until five become one unit and you form Voltron!" Allura said appearing on the screen.

The Lions crouched down and flew into the air, with Shiro and Kagome in middle. Keith on their right, Pidge on their left, Lance on their left, and Hunk on their right.

They all flew into that formation screaming. Kagome was the only one not happy. All she wanted to do was work on her powers and such.

"Yeah! ... Yeah! ... Yeah!" the more they cheered, they less enthusiastic it became. "... Yay..."

"Whoo," Hunk weakly cheered. "... Am I the only one who's still pretending to be excited?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Kagome said.

"Clearly, this isn't working. Let's set down for a little bit." Shiro said.

"Maybe we should be building Voltron from the ground up," Keith suggested.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked.

"I mean, let's try literally building Voltron, like, stacking on top of each other," he explained.

"Like a cheerleader pyramid?" Lance challenged.

"You got a better idea?" Keith replied.

"It's worth a try," Shiro said.

They all landed on the ground with Lance and Pidge on the bottom, Keith on top with Shiro's Lion's front paws on his back, and Hunk was perched on top of Shiro.

"Hunk, what are you doing?" Shiro asked.

"What do you mean?" Hunk asked.

"You're supposed to be the leg, over there."

"What? No. No, no, no. I'm pretty sure that when we did it last time, I was the head. Right?" Hunk asked,

"You yelled, 'I'm a leg!'" Lance said.

"Yeah, I was yelling a lot of things." Hunk defended.

"And barfing," Kagome added.

"And that. Thank you very much, Kagome." Hunk said.

"Shiro's the head," Keith said.

"All the time?" Hunk asked.

"All the time," Kagome said.

"Let's just try it my way for now," Shiro said.

"Okay, but next time I call the head."

They rearranged themselves, with Lance and Hunk on the bottom, Pidge, and Keith on top of them, and Shiro was floating above them.

"Okay. Arms and legs... and I'll form the head." Shiro said to himself He landed on the Lion's without toppling them over. "Feel the bonds with your Lions. Now, channel your energy into forming Voltron. Focus... Focus..."

They all close their eyes and wait for something to happen. Nothing happens, and Kagome is done with things.

"Whoa, you guys did it!" Kagome yelled sarcastically.

"Really?" Hunk asks peaking one eye open.

"No," Kagome said.

"Is everyone bonding and focusing?" Shiro asked them.

"Why was this so much easier before?" Lance asked them.

"Let's take a break," Shiro said.

"Just let me out, it getting stuffy in here," Kagome said. Shiro was just about to open the mouth of his Lion before Allura popped up on the screen.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help. Yesterday, you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle." Allura said.

"Yeah." Pidge agreed.

"I'm listening," Lance said.

"You're right," Shiro replied.

"Yeah, I guess," Keith said.

"Just let me out of here!" Kagome yelled.

"Perfect. Because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the Castle's defenses. This should help!" Allura said before typing some things on the castle. Before long, they were bombarded with blasts from the castle.

"Okay, go, go!" Lance yelled.

"Allura, what are you doing?!" Keith yelled.

"Running a diagnostic test on the Castle defenses and inspiring you! I believe in you, Paladins! Let fear be your guide! Form Voltron!" Allura said.

"Oh, forget this! I'm heading back to the Castle!" Lance said. He flew to the castle but was thrown back by the particle barrier.

"Please stop! Please! Have mercy on us!" Hunk begged.

"You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you? He's probably on his way right now to destroy us all!" Allura scolded.

She tapped some key on the keyboard and left.

"Auto-lock-on engaged."

* * *

Kagome decided that she was done with this and went back to her room. Kagome looked at her ruined talisman and ripped it in half before tossing it into the trash can.

All her finished talismans had already dried and they looked great. Kagome took out a talisman holder. It was a rectangle box without half on a side and no top (I hope it makes sense). Kagome stuffed all her finished talismans in it and set it aside.

Bored, Kagome decided to try something new. She remembered Kaede doing something with blood. There was nothing to do so Kagome decided to to the ritual. She was to create a symbol on the ground with her blood and it was to heal someone or something immediately. It seemed fun.

She sat down on the floor and pushed in her chair to get more space. Kagome then took a knife from her pack and sliced her left wrist with it. Probably not a good idea, but it would probably get the most blood out. Hopefully, she wouldn't be light headed after this or someone wouldn't walk in on her and get the wrong idea. That they sparked a new question. How was she supposed to tell them that she was from the past and was sent to save the world?

Waving away her thoughts, Kagome let the blood drip onto the floor. It wasn't very much because Kagome didn't go in deep. Unsatisfied, Kagome pushed the knife deeper in and set it aside. Blood came out a bit fast and Kagome let it drip into a little puddle before she licked the blood from her wound.

Kagome decided not to heal her wound in case she needed more blood. So she grabbed a bandage from her pack and wrapped it around her wound a couple of times. She could a bit of red seep through the bandage but decided to ignore it.

She then took a clean brush and dipped it in her blood. She then started to create the needed symbol. Painting with blood was different than using paint. For instance, blood was smooth and when the brush ran out of it the blood immediately dried. It was a new experience for her, and it would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. With the last bit of blood left, Kagome finished the symbol and cleaned up her materials.

She remembered how Kaede pushed in her spiritual energy into the symbol and she did the same. Usually, this someone or something was to sit on top of the symbol, but since there was no one to experiment on, Kagome just went with what she had. Meaning she just put nothing on it. It glowed a bright pink before dying down.

Before she had started all this. Kagome had created a barrier around her room so Allura's magic would not sense anything. Hopefully, no one would come into her room today, but just in case someone did, Kagome covered her blood with her blanket. The blood was already dry so she wasn't afraid of a stain.

Kagome stood up to go explore the castle more but then almost fell back. She felt woozy, well of course she did! Kagome had been using lots of spiritual energy and she had even lost blood. The best thing for her to do was to probably take a nap, which is what she did. Kagome grabbed the blanket off the ground and laid it on top of her. She touched her wrist and immediately healed it, unwrapping her bandage tossing it in the trash like the ruined talisman.

A couple hours later she woke up. Her eyesight was all foggy but she definitely felt better. She spiritual power was also back, and the blood on the ground was still there. Kagome had forgotten what it was called. Bloodbath? No to gory. Blood bond? Nah it sounded like mates. Blood Healing? Most likely.

Kagome left the blanket on the floor and walked around the castle. She stopped at the sound of voices. She looked towards a door and pressed her ear to it.

"In order to defeat the Gladiator, five paladins must fight as one," Coran said.

The door opened and everyone looked at Kagome standing there.

"Kagome! Just in time!" Coran said.

"Where were you?" Allura demanded.

"Sleeping," Kagome replied. It wasn't a total lie, but she couldn't tell them what she was doing.

"Aww how come she gets to nap?" Hunk complained.

"Sorry big bud," Lance said patting Hunk on the shoulder.

"Well all that matters is that you are here," Shiro said.

"What are we doing?" Kagome asked.

"Fighting the Gladiator," Keith replied.

"Huh, well I don't have a weapon so."

"Don't you worry!" Coran assured. "We have a selection of weapons you can choose from. Take your pick!" Coran said bringing her a set of weapons. There was a staff, whip, bow, and all kinds of blades.

Kagome took the weapon she was the most familiar with, the bow. She wondered where the arrows were though.

"All right let's start!" Coran said clapping his hands. All of a sudden Coran was up on a deck.

A robot with a staff dropped down from the ceiling.

"Hmm? Whoa!" Hunk panics. He takes his weapons and shoots it at the robot, but he misses and a bullet flies at Keith causing him to block it with his shield.

The Gladiator then runs up behind Hunk and trips him with its staff and rams the butt of it into Hunk's chest. Hunk is then executed and he passed out.

Pidge then runs up to the Gladiator and blocks its attacks with her knife. She barely manages to do so before she is hit by the staff and knocked out.

Lance shoots at the Gladiator but is knocked out taking Keith with him.

With only Shiro and Kagome left standing the Gladiator runs towards Shiro. Shiro who seemed ready to defend himself froze and Keith appeared in front of him blocking the Gladiator's attack with his sword.

"Shiro, are you okay?" Keith asked.

Shiro doesn't respond and the Gladiator knocks them both out. With only Kagome left the Gladiator runs towards her.

The Gladiator swings its staff at her head, but she steps back feeling the 'swish' from the butt of the staff. The robot recovered and continued its attacks, but Kagome kept swiftly dodging them. At one point, the robot almost hit her, but she was able to dodge its attacks like the rest. The Gladiator tried to bring its staff down on her head but Kagome just sidestepped it and punched the robot on the back of its head. With her strength, the robot flew into a wall and the fight ends.

Allura then approaches them looking annoyed. "That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child!" she scolded. "You're not even close to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon!"

Coran takes them to the dining room and has already prepared food for them. It was some sort of green goo. Something Kagome refused to eat, so she just stood far away from the table.

"Ahoy, young Paladins! I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food. After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on the astral conflux!" Coran said.

"Smells great, Coran. Thanks." Shiro said.

"Doesn't look that way," Kagome replied.

Coran then takes out a remote and presses a button, all the Paladins sitting at the table get handcuffed together.

"Hold the phone!" Lance said.

"I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team. So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day." Coran told them.

Hunk pulls on the handcuff trying to get free. He pulls on Lance's side then Shiro's, but both attempts of his fail.

"Coran, I want you to think about what you're doing." Hunk said.

"Oh, this one's a classic. You get to feed each other, like a pack of Yalmors!" Coran said excitedly.

Allura joined the Paladins to eat sitting on the far side of the table.

"Ow!" Hunk yelled.

"Sorry." Lance apologized.

Hunk then tries to eat but he pulls Lance's hands into his mouth.

"Ew! Ugh..." Lance recoils.

Lance pulls back and Keith's hand gets into his goo.

"Oh, nice. You defiled my food goo!" Lance complained.

"It's your fault! This is ridiculous." Keith said.

"Do Earthlings ever stop complaining?" Allura asked.

"Can't you just give us a break? Everyone's been working really hard today." Shiro said.

"Yeah! We're not some prisoners for you to toy with, like... like..." Keith said struggling to find the right word.

"Like a bunch of toy prisoners!" Lance finished for him.

"Yes! Thank you, Lance!"

"You do not yell at the Princess!" Coran scolded.

"Oh, the Princess of what? We're the only ones out here and she's no Princess of ours!" Pidge yells back.

Allura flights a spoonful of goo letting it soar through the sky. In a flash, Kagome blocks it with her shield.

"Go loose, Pidge!" Keith yelled throwing a bowl full of goo at Allura. Coran blocked it and splashed goo at all the Paladins.

"Oh, it's on now." Hunk said.

Everyone is throwing goo and other foods at each other. What was once angry, turned into joy and laughter. The fight ends and Allura sits on her chair exhausted and full of goo.

"Enough! Do you see what you're doing?!" she yelled.

"Participating in a food fight _you_ started?" Kagome suggested.

"You're finally working together as one!" Allura praised.

"Hey, she's right!" Keith agreed.

"I actually don't hate you right now," Lance said to Keith.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking? Hunk asked.

"Let's go form Voltron!" Shiro yelled.

" **Yeah**!" all the Paladins yell.

"Actually, I was thinking dessert. But, yeah! Let's do it!" Hunk yelled along with them. He cheered making everyone fall down for they were still handcuffed together.

Coran uncuffed them and they all went into their Lions. Taking control of each of them.

"Everyone ready to do this?" Shiro asked.

"Roger that!" Pidge said.

"It's on!" Lance yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Keith said.

"I was born ready!" Hunk yelled.

"Then let's go!" Shiro yelled.

" **Yeah**!"

All the Lions fly into the air but a moment later they fly down.

"What's wrong?" Pidge asked.

"I don't know, maybe we aren't as ready as we thought," Keith said.

"I think you forgetting someone," Kagome said still in the castle.

" **Kagome**!"


	5. Return of the Gladiator Pt1

"Great job training today, guys. We're really getting the hang of Voltron." Shiro praised.

They all walked into the dining room chatting. Most of them had taken their helmets off and set them on the table.

"Seriously, how far do you think my Lion kicked that broken alien ship? Must have been like a mile!" Lance said to Keith.

"Yeah, that'll come in handy when the Galra challenges Voltron to a soccer match." Keith snarked.

"Hey, I did something cool and you can't handle it. I get it."

"Your kick ruined our balance. We fell."

"Well, that falling part was Hunk's fault."

"Hey!"

"Oh, can it, you two!" Kagome said knocking them both on the head.

"Ow!"

"All right, save your energy for fighting Zarkon." Shiro scolded.

Lance and Keith sat on the floor rubbing their sore spots.

"I don't think that I have any energy left," Kagome commented falling into a chair. "I'm beat!"

"You did nothing!" Keith argued.

"Excuse me?" Kagome raised her eyebrows and put her hand on her hips.

"You're not even a pilot!"

"Because I'm the fucking energy source! Without me, Voltron is no no!" Kagome said raising her middle finger.

"There is no need to use vulgar language," Shiro said trying to calm the girl down.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm gonna take a nap," she said standing up.

"Oh no, you don't!" Coran said coming in with a covered dish. He pushed her chair forcing her to sit back down. Kagome was about to argue but Coran seemed to be uninterested in her. "Hello, guys! How was the Voltron workout?"

"We're getting there," Shiro answered for them. "Are you and Allura almost done fixing the Castle so we can leave this planet? I feel like we're sitting ducks here on Arus."

"Just about. In the meantime, to get your minds off those duck seats you're worried about, I made you guys an authentic ancient Paladin lunch!" Coran lifted the lid to reveal the so-called food he cooked up.

"Coran, you just got me hooked on that goo and now you're switching it up?" Hunk complained.

"I'd rather die than eat that," Kagome said looking disgusted. "I'm leaving," she said walking to her room, and this time Coran didn't try to stop her.

She walked over to her room and slunk into her bed. Today, they had formed and taken Voltron apart taking lots of her energy away. After forming Voltron, it seemed to have a mind of its own. When they would do something that would require lots of energy, it would take a big chunk of her. A normal person wouldn't be able to endure it. They would probably be coughing up blood or something.

Kagome stared at her ceiling not feeling sleepy anymore. She sat up and looked at her blood healing symbol on the ground. She hadn't bothered to clean it, nor did she really care. At this point, it was a bit faded. Kagome lightly brushed the symbol with the heel of her foot and laid back down on her bed determined to sleep.

She rolled around not able to fall asleep. Kagome laid on her side looking at her desk. She glanced at the floor, and back at her desk.

Pursuing her lips, she stood up and went out of her room. Kagome walked around the lighted hallways with no destination in mind. She looked up and the identical crystals lighting her path as she wandered around the castle. She then found herself in the control room. Kagome then remembered how everyone was taken to their Lions.

Kagome walked over to one of the pods and touched the door. It immediately opened startling her. Kagome walked in and it went down. She was then taken to a Green zipline, meaning that it was most likely Pidge's Lion. Kagome hopped onto the zip line. It was fun without worrying about falling off. Doing it with Shiro felt weird and awkward. Kagome then reached a slide and she jumped in. She expected herself to get stuck on the slid, but she just sleds down without any trouble.

When she and her brother were younger, they would go to the playground every once in a while. Many times, they would have competition. Sometimes they would see who could go higher on the swings, or who could climb higher on the rock wall, but her mother would always stop them before they would hurt themselves. Many times, their compositions were slide races. Kagome's shoes always had rubber on the soles, so it was always hard to slide down. She would have to lift her feet to go down, it was a slow and uncomfortable process.

Kagome was then dropped into a scooter and she drove to the Green Lion. When she reached it, she hopped off and walked to the Lion leaving the machine behind. Kagome walked up to the barrier expecting it to refuse her, but the Lion let her in. She walked right through the barrier and gazed at the large Lion. She walked up to it and reached her hand out for it. It responded by kneeling down and opening its mouth. Kagome walked in and sat down on the floor.

She knew the Lion would allow her to come in. Midoriko had said something about that. She would most likely not be a pilot, but since she needed to be in a Lion when Voltron was formed, all the Lions accepted her.

Kagome laid back on the floor and spread her arms and legs. She helmet bumping against the cold hard floor. Kagome put her hand in front of her as to reach for something, but let it drop beside her.

All of a sudden, the Lion stood up from its position startling Kagome.

"Eep!"

It jumped up and flew out of the castle with great speed. Kagome stood up and looked out the front of the Lion and saw the Black Lion was doing the same.

'Pidge and Shiro must be in trouble!'


	6. Return of the Gladiator Pt 2

Kagome held on to the seat to brace herself for any impact.

The Green Lion then appeared in front of Pidge and Black Lion in front of Shiro. Shielding them from the meteor-like rock. The Lions created a crater around the two Paladins. After the dust clears, the Black and Green Lion rises up to reveal a safe Pidge and Shiro. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. It would be unfortunate to lose two Paladins so quickly.

She then looked up and found a giant coffin.

"What the hell?" she said.

The sides of the box folded open and crash to the ground revealing a giant robot. It was big and buff, with a giant tank and lots of wires around it. The eyes and arms of the robot were mismatched, and it whole thing was purple. Moments later, the robot lite up and the eyes flashed. It looked around and seemed to scan the area.

Pidge and Shiro quickly ran into their Lions.

"Kagome?" Pidge questioned. "How did you get in here?"

"No time to talk fight!" Kagome said pointing at the purple energy ball heading towards them. Pidge narrowly dodged it and flew into the air. The robot threw it a couple more times at them.

Kagome gripped the chair as hard as she could to keep from being thrown around in the Lion.

Pidge then tried to deter the energy ball with her Lion's beam but it kept going and hit them. Kagome lost her grip and was thrown into the back of the Lion.

"Ahh!" she cried in pain.

"Are you ok?" Pidge asked. She quite worried about her condition.

"I'll be fine."

Kagome shakily stood up and limped to the chair and saw Shiro thrown into the ground.

"Lay down some covering fire so they can get out of there!" Keith yelled shooting at the giant robot.

"I'm on it!" Lance shoots the robot with his tail cannon.

"Check this out! Battle-Lion head-butt!" Hunk charges at the robot and knocks into it.

"You guys okay down there?" Keith asked.

"Shiro and I are fine!" Pidge answered. "I don't know about Kagome though."

"Whats wrong with her?" Lance asked.

"She was thrown back into the wall when the robot hit us. She's still conscious, but I don't know how much longer she can endure."

"Well, then we better hurry!" Shiro instructed. "If we want to take this monster down, there's only one way to do it. Form Voltron!"

All the lions glowed their colors and flew up. The arms and legs of the Black Lion folded in, the Green and Red lion's arms and legs folded in and they were attached to the Black Lion making arms. The arms and legs of the Yellow and Blue Lion folded in and attached themselves to the Black Lion making legs.

"Remember, we are one unit, fighting with one goal." Shiro reminded.

Kagome gasped at the amount of energy taken from her. She had not yet fully recovered from their training and felt weak. Each blast from a laser or upgrade took energy from her.

Voltron runs at the robot and does the orb. Keith sends a punch to the robot but is blocked but it's arm. Pidge then uppercuts the robot leaving it winded for a moment. Voltron then jumps into the air and tries to hit it with its forearms, but it blocks them with its arm. The robot then starts twisting its hand and the orb comes back and hits Voltron into the ground. It raises the orb into the air again to hit it but Voltron narrowly dodges it.

Kagome fell to the ground harshly with her armor giving her little to no protection.

"I thought Voltron was the most powerful weapon in the universe!" Keith yelled.

"Yeah, so how is this monster kicking our butts?" Hunk asked.

Voltron dodges the orb and gets ready to dodge it again when the robot slams into them. The robot throws them into the ground and next to the village.

"Oh, no! The village! We have to protect those people!" Shiro yelled.

"Since when was there a village here?" Kagome asked.

"Since today!" Lance answered.

Voltron stood up but was hit by the monsters orb and it started to fall over the village. They used Voltron's wings to boost themselves from the village.

"That was close!" Shiro sighed.

They flew past the robeast and away from the village.

"We got him away from the Arusians, but we can't take him down!" Pidge informed.

"I got it! I'm going to power-kick that orb thing!" Lance said.

"No! The last time you did a kick, we fell!" Keith reminded.

"Bad idea!" Kagome yelled.

"Stop living in the past!"

Voltron ran towards the robeast and jumped into the air. Lance positioned them into a kick. The robeast threw its orb at them and it hit Voltron in the face.

"Oh, no!"

"Pidge, fire lasers now!" Shiro commanded.

"Got it! Fire!" Instead of lasers. Pidge summoned the shield. "Oops! Ah! Uh..!" Pidge scrambled to get the lasers firing, but is hit back by the robot.

"No! Lasers! Lasers!" Shiro yelled.

The orb hits Voltron again.

"Every time we focus on that orb, we're blindsided by the monster, and every time we focus on the monster, the orb hits us!" Hunk explained.

"Then what do we do?" Lance asked.

"Orb!"

Voltron tried to block the orb with its hand only to be forced back and thrown into the ground.

"Shiro, we gotta move!" Keith yelled. "Shiro, are you there? Shiro!"

"That sound... I recognize this monster from my time in Zarkon's prison. I know how to beat him!" Shiro said.

The robeast tried to hit Voltron with its fist but Voltron dodged just in time.

"Listen, there's a loud sound when the orb returns to the base of the weapon, and every third time, that orb needs to charge up. That's this monster's weakest point. That's when we strike." Shiro instructed.

"Okay, so what do we do in the meantime?" Hunk asked.

"Defense!"

The orb started heading towards them.

"Pidge, we need that shield!" Shiro yelled. Pidge brought up the shield and blocked the orb. Voltron is forced backward.

"That's one. Two more to go!" The orb hits the shield again. This time, the attack was stronger and Voltron stumbled backward.

"We can't take much more!" Hunk grunted.

"Last one! Everyone brace for impact!"

The orb came at them even stronger and broke the shield in half. The orb came back to the robeast's hand and stayed there for a brief moment.

"Now!" Shiro yelled.

Keith fired a cannon from his Lion and the robeast was pushed backward. When the dust cleared, they saw that the robeast was fine and still on its feet.

Kagome felt like crap. After being thrown around in the Lion, she had cuts and bruises all over her body. Not only that, but she was almost drained. Usually, she would be able to stand this, but the practices from this morning and taken away most of her energy. She did not dare risk Voltron coming apart.

"It didn't work!" Pidge yelled.

"So, now what?" Lance asked.

Without time to think, Voltron was hit by the energy orb.

"When I attacked him before, I had a sword!" Shiro said.

"Orb! Orb!" Hunk warned.

The energy ball hit them again and dug them deeper into the ground.

"We can't take another shot like that!" Pidge informed.

"Wait for a second, guys! I think my Lion's telling me what to do." Keith said.

"Well whatever it is, hurry up and do it! He's about to fire his third shot!" Lance yelled.

Keith tried to stick his Bayard into the keyhole but missed because Voltron was hit by the robeast. Voltron rolled a couple times in the dirt and stood back upright. That's when Keith shoved his Bayard into the keyhole. The Green and Red Lion's mouths connected to create a sword which Keith used to slice the beast.

The robeast glowed purple and then exploded distributing dust everywhere.

"Yeah!" all the Paladins cheered.

"We did it!"

"How did you do that?"

"Whoa... Hehe. Thanks, Red." Keith smiled.

The sword and taken the last bit of energy Kagome had. She tried to stand up but collapsed causing Voltron to disband into Lions again.

"Kagome!" Pidge screamed. She unbuckled herself from her seat and knelt down to Kagome unconscious figure.

"Pidge! What happened?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know!" she said. "I turned back and saw that Kagome on the ground."

"Let's hurry back to the castle!" Hunk said.

Pidge got back into her seat and sped to the castle with the Lions behind her. Keith, having the fastest Lion got there first. The moment Pidge landed, she opened her Lion's mouth and let Keith inside.

Since Pidge was too weak, Keith carried Kagome outside and laid her down on the cold pavement. By then, the rest had gotten there and was worried about her.

"What do we do?" Keith asked.

"Take off her armor, then we can check for any wounds," Lance suggested.

Keith immediately started to strip Kagome of her armor. No one was worried about her modesty because underneath the armor was a black jumpsuit.

When he finished taking her armor off, they say a number of bruises and cuts littering her body.

Kagome woke up to see faces looking down at her in worry. When she tried to get up pain shot through her body. "Ugh."

"Don't move," Pidge instructed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Lance comforted.

Kagome nodded and fell back asleep.


	7. The Fall of the Castle of the Lions

Kagome stumbled out of the pod and onto the cold ground. Before hitting the floor, she caught herself with her hands and stood on her feet.

"Ow. What the?"

Kagome rubbed her temples as the memories came flooding back. She remembered being in the Green Lion when she passed out due to the overuse of energy and after being flung around in the chamber. After that, Keith carried her out and after that, it was all a painful blur.

She panicked after noticing that she was no longer in her armor and jumpsuit but quickly came to the conclusion that Allura changed her. With a sigh, Kagome decided to head into the ballroom.

Kagome's normal wear was jeans, a plain black tee-shirt, and a maroon hoodie. She adjusted her jeans and walked to through the corridors. Before arriving at the ballroom she made a quick stop to her room to grab her pack

As she got closer to her destination, Kagome heard cheers and laughing gets louder. When she turned the corner, she saw many creatures that were up to her waist. At first, she thought they were intruders, but when she saw Allura and the rest conversing with them, she relaxed.

Kagome wandered around the ballroom and grabbed a lollipop from a floating plate.

"I wonder how Kagome's doing?" Hunk asked worriedly.

"Corran said after a full day's rest she should be fine as long as she doesn't get out of the pod," Lance assured playing with the drink in his hand.

"If so then why is she here?" Keith asked.

"What do you mean? She not-" Lance stopped when he saw Kagome walking towards him.

"Gahh do you think that's ok?" Hunk asked all of a sudden whispering.

"I don't know!" Lance whispered back.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Allura asked running towards her. Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to face the princess. "You're not supposed to be out of the pod! Your injuries haven't been healed yet! Just look at your-" Allura gasped when she saw that all of Kagome's wounds have been healed. "How- how is this possible?" she gasped. "Your all healed!"

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Kagome shrugged. "I'm fine, so there no need to worry." she popped the lollipop into her mouth and walked away from the crowd. "How annoying," she muttered when she was out of an earshot.

Kagome leaned against the wall and watched Allura walk back up to the balcony and look at all the guests and her friends.

She then shifted her gaze from Allura to the boys that were staring intently at her. With a sigh, Kagome pushed herself off the wall and made her way towards them. The moment she started walking to them, the all flinched and tried to get away, but they were too late.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Uhhhh we were just wondering if you're fine." Hunk said playing with his fingers.

"What?"

"Yeah, you just got out of the battle with major injuries. How are you ok?" Lance asked.

"I dunno." Kagome shrugged her shoulder like she did with Allura. "So is that it?" she asked.

"Uhh yeah," Keith said.

"Hoorah!" the Arusian king cheered. The rest of them held up their glasses and cheered as well.

"Who are they?" Kagome asked.

"Oh them, their an alien species that have been living here for a while," Lance explained.

"We ought to get something like that." Hunk said.

"Like what?"

"You know, like, a cheer. Like, a team cheer that we do."

"Mm-hmm." Lance put his finger on his chin as if he was thinking of something. "Yeah, okay. How about, uh... I say 'Vol' and you say 'Tron.' Vol—!" Lance moved his hands around like a conductor and expected them to follow.

"Uh... Vol-tron?" Keith questioned.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. The cheer includes the instructions. I say 'Vol' and you say..."

"... Vol-tron?" Keith repeated.

"... We'll work on it." Lance said. "What about you Kagome?"

"What about me?" she asked.

"Uhh nevermind." Lance drank the cup in his hand before struggling to drink it.

"Coran, what is this?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Nunvill, the nectar of the gods," Coran answered.

"It looks alike alien barf." Kagome pointed out.

"And it tastes like hot dog water and feet," Lance added.

"Yeah, makes a wonderful hair tonic as well," Coran said. He sprinkled some in his beard and it grew a bit.

"Gross." Kagome shivered.

Coran walked away and Kagome and the boys walked around Lance's figure. Keith poked Lance and he fell to the ground. Ignoring him, Keith tried out the drink and spit it out onto Hunk. He turned around and closed his eyes before whirling around with lollipops in his eyes.

"Ow, my eyes!" he bellowed.

Keith, Hunk, and the Arusians burst into a fit of laughter. Kagome, unimpressed whacked Hunk on the back of his head causing him to drop the lollipops.

"I guess we should get used to this space juice. Who knows when we'll get back home again?" Lance said sloshing the nunvil.

"Yeah, if ever." Hunk scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"I mean, if this Zarkon guy has been ruling for 10,000 years, how long do you think it will take for us to fix it? You know, if we live." Hunk explained.

"Right. That."

"Hey, what do you think the chances are of us landing on a nacho planet?" Hunk asked lightening the mood.

"Well, there's only one planet with Varadero Beach, pizza shack looking over the water, and the garlic knots and... my mom's hugs..." Lance started to tear up with the thought of earth. "I'm sorry. I think this Nunvill is getting to me. I gotta go." Lance ran out of the ballroom and into the bridge.

XXX

"Pidge, no...!" Shiro objected.

"The download from the Galra ship was enough to at least get me in the right direction to start my search. I have a pod all ready to go." Pidge said ignoring Shiro's pleas.

"You can't leave!" Keith yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Pidge yelled back.

"If you leave, we can't form Voltron. And that means we can't defend the universe against Zarkon. Who's going to pilot the Green Lion?" Keith asked.

"Kagome can do it!" Pidge defended.

"Don't drag me into this!" Kagome said. "You can't leave and risk the lives of everyone in the universe!"

"You're not the only one with a family. All these Arusians have families. Everyone in the universe has families." Keith added on.

"Yeah, I have a family. They live on Earth. I want to be with them. Is that—Is that, like, a thing that can happen?" Hunk interjected.

"You want to leave, too?" Allura asked bewildered.

"Of course I do. Look, Voltron is super-cool, don't get me wrong, but I never signed up for a lifetime in space fighting aliens." Hunk said.

"YOU'RE PUTTING THE LIVES OF TWO PEOPLE OVER THE LIVES OF EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY—!" Keith walked forward with every word he said until Shiro stopped him by the arm.

"—Keith! That's not how a team works. People have to want to be a part of it. They can't be forced." Shiro scolded.

"If you want to leave, we won't try to stop you. But, please, just think about what you're doing." Shiro pleaded.

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to find someone else to pilot the Green Lion." Pidge finally said.

"I can't believe it. This team is falling apart. How will we ever form Voltron?" Allura hopelessly asked.

Almost immediately, they heard an explosion come from the bridge and the power go out. Kagome pushed past the confused Arusians and made her way to were the explosion occurred.

When some of the dust cleared, the team saw Coran on the floor unharmed.

"What happened?!" Shiro asked pulling him up by his arm.

"Ugh... I'm not sure." Coran coughed.

When all the dust cleared all they were able to see the full damage the explosion created.

"The Crystal!" Allura gasped. She started to run towards it but stopped in her tracks when she saw Lance injured on the floor. "Lance!"

Shiro ran over to him and held him in his arms. "Lance...? Lance!"

"We have to get Lance to the infirmary!" Pidge said.

"Without the Crystal, the Castle has no power," Allura said.

"He doesn't look good," Shiro said.

"Lion warriors, our village is under attack! We need help!" the Arusian king said running towards them.

"Let's get to the Lions!" Keith directed.

"You can't. They're sealed in their hangars. There's no way to get them out. We're defenseless." Allura said.

"Will you not help us?" the Arusian king said worriedly.

"We'll help you. We just—" Keith glanced back at Lances figure.

"This is bad." Hunk said.

"We have to get a new Crystal to get the Castle working again. But, to get a new Crystal, we need a ship." Coran said.

"The pod I was loading, we can use that! I left the bay door open." Pidge said.

"I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby. Hunk, you come with me. I'll need someone big to help me carry the Crystal."

"A Balmera?" Hunk questioned.

"It's where the Crystals come from. I'll tell you about it on the way!" Coran said running to the pod with Hunk and Pidge.

"I'll go see what's happening at the Arusian village," Keith suggested.

"I'll go with you, Keith. I bought this on the poor Arusians." Allura said following him.

"I'll tend to Lance and stand watch over the Castle," Shiro said.

"I'll stay with Shiro," Kagome said. "I'm the ship's medic, I can see what I can do."

They all nodded in understanding and Keith and Allura ran outside.

"Let's carry Lance outside."

"Why?" Shiro asked.

"It's too dark in here," Kagome explained. "We could use the moonlight."

"Good idea," Shiro said. He slung Lance over his shoulder and they walked to the castle's entrance.

While walking out they saw Sendek approach them with many sentries and Galra soldiers behind him.

"Sendak!" Shiro growled. He laid Lance down and turned to Kagome. "Kagome, stay here and protect Lance."

"Don't worry about me," Kagome said nodding. She watched Shiro run to the entrance and meet Sendek. She had no time to worry about Shiro, she had to so what she could to Lance. Kagome took out some rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. She poured some of the alcohol on the cotton ball and dabbed it on Lance's wounds. She saw Lance flinch at the pain. Kagome looked back at Shiro battling Sendek and saw some sentries coming towards her and Lance.

Kagome took a knife out of her pack and held it out in front of her.

"Like that could harm me." Haxus sneered.

"We'll see," Kagome growled.

"Get her, but leave her alive," he ordered.

Two of the soldiers ran towards her. Kagome dropped into a roll and stabbed her knife into the neck of one of the soldiers. Kagome was at a disadvantage because she was still in her normal clothes, if she was wearing her armor, there was no need to worry about getting hurt much. Kagome released the knife from his neck and let him drop the floor. The other soldier saw what she did and came at her.

"How dare you," he yelled. The soldier shot his gun at her which she dodged. Kagome hid behind a wall and peaked to see him still shooting at her.

"Fool! Don't kill her!" Haxus screamed causing him to stop shooting.

"Yes, sir."

Kagome used this to her advantage and ran towards him. The soldier pulled out his knife and the clashed blades.

"You'll pay for killing him."

"Not unless I kill you first," Kagome smirked.

She jumped back and they circled around each other. The soldier acted first, he rushed at her with the knife aimed at her. Kagome grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. The Galra soldier fell on his stomach and Kagome jumped into the air and stabbed her knife into his neck. The same place she stabbed his friend.

Before she could stand up she heard a whirring next to her ear and looked back, she saw a gun positioned at her head.

"Put your weapon down," Haxus ordered.

Kagome dropped her knife on the ground and held her hands in the air. Haxue grabbed a pair of cuffs and cuffed her hands behind her back. Haxus brought her back to where Lance saw sleeping and forced her to sit down to where Lance was.

Kagome looked up and saw Shiro and Sendek with their hands at each other's necks.

"Let him go or your friend won't make it!" Haxus said forcing Kagome back up.

"Sorry." she gasped. Shiro looked back and was then knocked out unconscious by Sendek.

"Voltron is ours," Sendek smirked. Two more soldiers appeared and dragged the unconscious Lance and Shiro to the bridge. Haxus took Kagome by her handcuffs and forced her to move with them.

"Hey let go!" she struggled to get out of his grip but to no avail.

XXX

"Power up the Castle," Sendek ordered. There was a Glara crystal attached to wires that were from the castle. Immediately, the Galra symbol showed up on every screen in the castle.

Kagome, Lance, and Shiro were on the ground. Shiro and Lance were still unconscious and Kagome was gagged after all the profanities the spewed out.

"The Lions are all in their bays. Raising particle barrier. Begin launch sequence." Haxus pressed some button and the particle barrier was shown to be around the castle. "Make contact with Emperor Zarkon." one of the screens stopped showing the symbol and Zarkon was pulled up.

"Sendak." Zarkin greeted.

"My mission is complete. I've captured the Altean castle, along with all of the Voltron Lions. I am currently preparing for launch and will be delivering them all to you shortly." Sendek reported.

"This news is most pleasing. You have done your duty. Vrepit Sa!" Zarkon said.

"Vrepit Sa!" Sendek put his fist over his chest and the transmission ended. "Haxus, ready the Castle for takeoff."

"Yes, Commander," Haxus replied.

"Run main cluster activation sequence."

"Activation sequence initiated. Powering up for launch." Haxus continued pressing buttons and typing in words on the keypad. "Commander Sendak, we are ready for launch."

Kagome screamed through the gag and tried to stop them from doing what they wanted, but nothing she did help.

"The main engine just shorted out!" Haxus informed. A screen of pop up and they saw pidge running out of the room.

"We have a saboteur. Find him and take him out." Sendek said.


	8. Tears of the Balmera

This is shorter than most of the other chapters because I had to skip over Hunk at the Balmera and Pidge figuring out how to take Sendek down. Sorry

* * *

"Haxus! I want whoever's in this ship found and terminated!" Sendek ordered enraged.

"Commander Sendak, I've received a transmission generating from somewhere inside," Haxus informed.

By then Shiro was awake, but Lance was still unconscious due to his injuries. He was on his knees listening to Kagome's muffled profanities. She tried to bite the gag off but it was no use.

"There's not much time before they get the ship running again. You must shut off the particle barrier so we can get in." Allura informed.

You got it. Tell me what to do." Pidge said.

"The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hull."

"She's telling the intruder how to take down our defenses," Haxus said.

"Yes, but she's also giving away his location. Find that room. Kill the Paladin!" Sendek ordered. All the sentries guarding them left the room to go look for Pidge. Kagome turned her head back to see their figures turn the corner. "Repair the engine. Emperor Zarkon has commanded us to bring him Voltron. This ship will rise before day's end."

Sendek continued giving Haxus orders forgetting about Kagome, Shiro, and Lance's presence. Haxus eventually left to the Central Energy Chamber to fix the piece of technology Pidge ruined. Kagome watched as he left in haste.

She glanced at her gag and back at Shiro indicating that he needed to untie it. Kagome bent down to Shiro's level and he untied it backward making sure that the two Galra soldiers didn't see what they were up to. Kagome looked back at the Sendek and Haxus before turning back to Shiro.

"Our feet aren't tied so we should be able to move and escape. The problem is Lance, he's still unconscious and we can't carry him with our hands cuffed." Shiro whispered occasionally looking back at Sendek and Haxus to see if they heard them.

"It looks like his underlings are gone so we should be able to kill Sendek when we're free," Kagome added whispering. She felt ready to stick a sword through his heart.

"We're not killing anyone Kagome. That not how we work." Shiro sweatdropped.

"But he deserves it," Kagome whined. Before Shiro could answer, Kagome was picked up by a large claw.

"Kagome!" Shiro yelled.

"Your friend wanted to hear from you," Sendek said smirking.

"Put me down you son of a bi-"

"Kagome?" Pidge asked cutting her off.

"Put her down!" Shiro yelled.

"Shiro?"

Sendek used his prosthetic arm to electrocute Kagome. Sending currents down her body.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. It felt as if many pencils harshly poking her skin. Kagome's body shook around while she tried to contain her screams.

"No!" Pidge yelled.

"Kagome!" Shiro tried to get up to help his friend by was batted away by Sendek. Almost too easy. He hit the wall and landed on the floor with a huge 'thump'. Usually, he would be able to catch himself, but the handcuffs were proving to be a big problem.

Kagome gritted her teeth and eventually stopped her screams not giving Sendek the satisfaction he wanted.

"You can make it stop. Turn yourself in. Her suffering is in your hands." Sendek said he dropped Kagome's shaking figure on the floor and walked away. She trembled from the shock he gave her. Although she had felt worse, it still didn't mean that these kinds of things didn't hurt. Shiro crawled over to Kagome tripping on his own feet in the process.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." she spat. Kagome used her powers to ease up the pain and heal her injuries. By then, her hate for Sendek was rising. Not only did she want to kill him, she wanted him to suffer as well.

"I'm impressed that you managed to escape. Perhaps it would be worth the trip to your planet to see if the rest of your kind have your spirit. Of course, they will all end up broken, just like you. Now that we have Voltron, every planet, every race, all share the same fate." Sendek said turning his back to the exit.

Pidge was at the Bridge hiding from Sendek and going over her plan in her head. Sendek pulled up a screen and saw that Pidge was behind him, so he whirled around and chased her. After a couple seconds, Pidge comes out revealing it to be a hologram.

"Pidge!" Kagome said. She was never happier to see one of her companions.

"Kagome are you ok?" Pidge asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just free me!" Kagome said turning around to show Pidge her hands. She took out her Bayard and cut through the metal like butter. Kagome rubbed her wrists and looked up to see a claw rushing towards them. "Watch out!" Kagome yelled.

Pidge turned around and saw the claw flying towards her. Kagome pushed Pidge out of the way and erect a barrier. The claw hit it and it bounced off before returning to Sendek.

"Whoa," Pidge said dazedly.

"Are you just going to stand there being useless or are you going to do something?" Kagome yelled holding Sendek off.

Sendek launched his arm at her in an attempt to catch her but Kagome raised up and barrier deflecting it. From the corner of her eye, she saw Pidge run up to Shiro and free him from his cuffs. He rubbed his wrists a couple of times before using his arm in an attempt to hit Sendek. At that moment, Keith and Allura arrive at the Bridge.

Sendek retrieved his arm and smacked Pidge with it. She went flying in the air and away from the rest of them.

"Pidge!" Shiro yelled. He ran to her and caught her causing him to fall as well.

Keith ran up to Sendek and cut the energy holding Sendek's shoulder and arm together. He screamed and jumped up in the air about to punch Kagome. She got ready to dodge or erect a barrier. Before he could get near her, he was shot by Lance's Bayard. Sendek fell to the ground and Kagome rose a barrier around him.

"What is this?!" Sendek yelled.

He banged on the barrier with his single arm. Kagome slowly closed her hand shrinking the barrier with no intent to stop. Sendek was forced onto his knees and as he tried to punch himself out.

It was victory or death, Sendek was willing to keep his loyalty to Zarkon to the very end.

Kagome then threw him on the ground next to the crystal and Allura formed a barrier around it.

XXX

"After a day in here, he should be fully healed," Coran said.

Lance was in a healing pod similar to Kagome's. She would have healed him, but she didn't want to waste her energy on something she didn't need to.

"Pidge, we can't thank you enough for all you did. I can't help but feel that you were meant to be a part of our team... but I understand if you want to leave." Shiro said.

"Dad used to tell me how close he was with his crew members. They were like family. Now, I understand what he was talking about." Pidge smiled. "I'm staying with you guys. Let's stop Zarkon for all of our families."

"Good to have you back on the team," Keith said putting a hand on Pidge's shoulder.

"Well that's nice and all, so if you'll excuse me, I'll go catch up on some sleep," Kagome said stretching her arms.

"Not so fast," Shiro said putting his hand on her shoulder.

' _Oh shit, they're going to ask about my powers!'_ Kagome thought. And surely they did.

"How did you do that?" Pidge asked.

"You are human right?" Hunk asked. Kagome felt so insulted. Of course, she was human! How could she not be?"

"Of course I'm human dumbass!" Kagome yelled. "I'm just different!" she crossed her arms and turned her head away from them. It was obvious she did not appreciate his question. Hunk shrunk back and hide behind Shiro frighten by her outburst.

Kagome sighed and pinched her nose bridge.

"Look, I'm a priestess," Kagome said like it was supposed to explain everything.

"But what exactly is a priestess?" Pidge asked getting up close to inspect Kagome.

"It's a shrine maiden," Shiro answered for her.

"Priestess have the power to purify and do other things like protecting people. Our power is meant for exorcising demons and serving the gods. Shit like that." Kagome said shrugging. She didn't really care about serving the demons, all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Sure her life was interesting and all, but sometimes she wanted to chill on the couch with her old friends and watch TV.

"So you're saying that you were given this power to help other rights?" Allura asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Kagome asked.

"But why did you hide it from us?" Coran asked. Power like this would benefit them especially since they're battling a powerful empire.

"I didn't really hide it, I just didn't feel like using it," Kagome explained. "Though I'm surprised that Allura didn't know about it," Kagome said.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, my powers are the energy source of Voltron. And when we first met, Allura said that I had an abundant amount of energy. Did you guys forget or something?" Kagome asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Kagome looked back at her friends. "Is that it? Do you have any more useless questions?"

"Well no." Hunk said.

"Then I'll get going," Kagome said stretching her arms. "I need to catch up some sleep."


	9. Taking Flight

"I can't tell if he looks healthy... or not." Hunk said taking a closer look at Lance.

"I think he's breathing weird," Pidge observed.

"He always is," Kagome said.

"Oh, come on!" Keith took a step forward and tried to tap the pod, but Allura stopped him.

"Not yet! A few more ticks," she said.

"How much better do you think he's gonna get in a few more ticks?" Keith asked.

"And what exactly is a tick?" Pidge asked.

They had all taken their attention off Lance and was now crowded around Allura.

"You know, a time-slice," Allura explained.

"What, like a second?" Shiro asked.

"What is a... "second"?" Allura asked.

"A tick?" Kagome suggested.

Pidge rummaged through her pocket and fished out a timer.

"Like this," Pidge said turning it on.

"I'm not sure. I think ticks are bigger. Coran, do you have a ticker?" Allura asked.

"Right here, Princess." Coran took out a beeping device. He walked over to Pidge and the rest comparing the speed of their timers.

"I think ticks are a little slower." Hunk said.

"I can't tell. We have to start them at the same time." Pidge said.

"Okay. Ready, go!" Both of them started their timers at the same time while everyone huddled in closer.

"Yes! I think we're winning." Hunk cheered.

"Huh?" Kagome questioned.

"Winning what? The intergalactic time-measuring competition?" Keith asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"You guys having a clock party?" Lance asked. He stumbled over to them.

"Aw, Lance, you just ruined it. Uh—Hey, Lance!" Hunk turned around surprised hugging Lance.

"What happened?" Lance drously asked.

"We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat. Are you able to walk?" Allura asked.

"Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?" Lance asked.

"No," Kagome answered for Allura.

"Yep. There he is." Pidge said.

"Yep, he's okay. Shiro sighed.

"Classic." Keith breathed out.

XXX

Lance was seated at the table eating with everyone else crowded around him filling him in on what happened when he was unconscious.

"He'd be Sendak's prisoner right now, if not for Pidge." Allura praised.

"Well, you wouldn't have survived the explosion if Hunk and Coran hadn't gotten a new Crystal," Pidge said.

"Wow. Thanks, everybody. So, what happened to Sendak?" Lance asked.

"He's frozen in a cryo-pod. We're keeping him here in the Castle." Allura said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lance asked.

"We could kill him," Kagome suggested.

"We don't kill people." Shiro sweatdropped.

"He's too dangerous to be set free. Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him." Allura explained.

"So, what's the plan now?" Lance asked.

"We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people." Hunk said.

"Wow! You are really hung up on this lady." Lance teased.

"He is," Kagome said.

"No, it's not like that." Hunk said embarrassed. "Look, guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home—They've been under his thumb for so long, they don't even know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a Paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up."

"Then let's get moving. Time to go defend the universe." Shiro said. Everyone turned to leave but before they could, Pidge stopped them.

"Wait, I have something to say first. I need to come clean and... I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me." Pidge cast her eyes aside before looking back up at them. "Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't "man up". ... I'm a girl." she admitted.

Kagome had known for a long time. Not only was it obvious, but after a certain incident, it confirmed her suspicions. She chuckled at the thought of it. Kagome had walked in on Pidge changing one day. In a way, Pidge was glad it was Kagome, after all, they were both girls. Think of what would happen if Hunk or Lance found out the way she did. Pidge might have never recovered from her embarrassment.

"I-I mean, I can "man up" because that's just a figure of speech. I don't have to actually be a man to "man up." I just have to be tough. But what I'm saying—"

"Huh—Eh—Wha—?! You're a girl!? HOW!?" Lance asked flabbergasted.

"I've known for some time, but I'm glad you've shared it with everyone," Allura said.

"Yeah, I figured." Hunk said.

"Oh, yeah, me too," Keith said.

"Wait, w-we were supposed to think you were a boy?" Coran asked. Confusion was written on his face.

"Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better Paladin," Shiro said smiling.

"You already know that I know." Kagome shrugged.

Pidge now relieved that no one took it the wrong way, sighed.

"It's good to get that off my chest. Now, let's launch this Castleship!"

"Kagome, can you show me your power things?" Hunk asked on their way out.

"No." she rejected.

"Wait, what? Pidge is a girl, Castle is a ship, and Kagome has powers? How long have I been out?" he asked.

XXX

On the Bridge, Allura walk on to her podium and two controls rose out of the ground.

Seats popped out of the ground, and this time, there was one for everyone. Including Kagome. She let out a breath knowing that she wasn't left out and sat down. A screen popped up in front of everyone with details on the Castle.

Allura placed her hands on the controls and began initiating take off.

"Activate interlock," she commanded.

"Dynotherms connected," Coran informed.

"Mega-thrusters go."

"We are ready to depart Planet Arus on your mark, Princess."

"Firing main engines for launch."

The Castle rumbled as the wings folded in and the engines roared. When everything was set, they began rising. The rock beneath them crumbled after growing over the Castle for such a long time.

XXX

"Okay. So, when we get there, what do you think? Do we just roll up and like, start blasting? Or do we land and have some... kind of public address system, like, 'Attention, Galras. This is Voltron. Turn yourselves in!'" Hunk paced around the Bridge. "No. Blasting, right?" he asked Kagome.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked throwing her hands up in the air. Dissatisfied with her answer, he turned to the rest of the Paladins.

"Hunk, calm down. And yes, blasting." Keith reassured

"Eh, it's our first big rescue mission. He's excited." Shiro said.

"Excited to see his new girl-friend~" Pidge teased.

Hunk gasped in his defense.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much."

Right when he finished his sentence, alarms start blaring.

"What is it? Are we being attacked?" Shiro asked.

"No, it seems to be a distress beacon. It's coming from a nearby moon. Apparently, a ship has lost power." Allura informed.

"I wonder who it is," Pidge asked.

"Whoever it is will have to wait. Shay has first priority. We can check back on them when we're done." Hunk said.

"The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need." Allura reminded.

"Wow! This is so cool. It's like we're space cops on space patrol. Coran, do we have a siren we can turn on?" Lance asked.

"Uh, no, but we could record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them," Coran suggested.

"Perfect!"

"No, it's not." Kagome deadpanned.

Ignoring Kagome, Lance started to imitate a siren.

"No, not doing that," Shiro said covering Lance's mouth. Kagome chuckled at the motion. Out of all the people, she did not expect Shiro to be the one to do it. Hunk? maybe. Keith? Yes. But Shiro? It was a surprise.

The Castle reached the moon and turns upright slowly descending.

"Attention, damaged craft, this is Princess Allura. We are coming to assist you." Allura said over the speakers. "Stay aboard and try to get as many of our systems clear of that Galra crystal energy as you can. We'll see who hailed us." Allura ordered.

"Yes, Princess," Coran answered.

"Kagome you stay here in case Coran needs help."

"Eh ok." Kagome shrugged. Right from the beginning, she planned to stay in the Castle and train herself.

"Well, let's get going," Shiro instructed. All the Paladins grabbed their helmets and made their way to the front.

Kagome watched them descend from a distance and turned to Coran who was working on the Castle.

"Coran."

"Yes?" he asked not stopping his work.

"Can I go?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, I'll be able to handle this alone." he confidently said. "I'm actually younger than I look. Have I told you about when i-"

"Bye," Kagome left the Bridge and walked to her room before she was roped into another one of Coran's stories.

The doors opened for her and she stepped in dodging the blanket she put on the floor. Kagome pulled it off the saw that the blood on the ground was almost completely faded. Kagome rubbed the stain with her finger and looked at it noticing a red mark on her finger. She wiped it on her shirt and looked back at the faded symbol.

Sighing, she stepped on the blanket and started to wipe it off. The moved her leg around like a mop cleaning off the red marks, when she was done, Kagome picked up her blanket and inspected it. There was an occancial red spot or two, but nothing out of the ordinary. With the limited space in her room, Kagome was unable to train as she would like to.

Today, everyone was gone. Taking advantage of the situation, Kagome decided that it would be best to train in the Training Deck without freaking anyone out. She grabbed her pack and made her way to the room.

It was time to put Midoriko training into use. 

* * *

_Flashback_

" _Kagome." she heard. "Who are you! Show yourself!" she demanded looking around her surroundings. All there was a white mist the covered the grassy plains._

" _There is no need to be afraid of my child." the voice called again. "I wish you no harm."_

" _Where are you?" Kagome asked looking around. "Show yourself!" she repeated._

 _Then a gust of wind blew the fog away and there stood in the middle of the field was a woman. She had on a traditional hakama and her hands were folded in front of her._

" _Who are you?" Kagome asked again._

" _I am Midoriko," she answered. "The priestess in the jewel," Kagome remembered the stories Sango told her. The story about the creator of the Shikon jewel was often the most memorable._

" _What do you want?" she asked._

" _I simply wish for a favor."_

" _A favor?"_

" _Yes, there is a world where a vile being will slowly conquer everything they know and love. That is unless someone pure like you rises up against him. If you choose to help a group of noble people takes him down." she explained. Midoriko knew it was a lot for her to handle. But she had dealt with worse._

 _On her 14th birthday, she was dragged down a well and forced into the feudal era dealing with all the horrors of the past. It would be a surprise if she agreed to this._

" _I'll do it," she said._

" _Are you sure?" Midoriko asked._

" _Yes."_

" _That is a relief, I had asked your companions the same question and they had agreed as well. It would be a shame if you could not see them after your pass." Midoriko smiled. "When you are reborn in the world I will train you and inform you about the world."_

" _Thank you," Kagome said._

" _No, than you."_

 _End flashback_

* * *

After Kagome died, she woke up in the world. Apparently, she was an orphaned teenager living on her own. It made things easier for herself, but every once in a while, she thought of her friends and family. Sure she had Midoriko, but she could only see her at night and they weren't necessarily friends. When Kagome finished her training, Midoriko saw her less and less.

She killed off the last of the robots on the training deck and wiped the sweat off her brow. Cuts and bruises littered her body, not only that, but blood soaked through her clothing making her look worse than she actually was.

XXX

"Uh, I never trusted those guys, right from the beginning!" Kagome heard Hunk say on the intercom.

She was walking around in the Castle when she noticed that the Blue Lion was gone. Kagome was about to inform the team until she heard the conversation between Lance and the other Paladins.

"I mean, I know, at first, it was just like a feeling in my gut, you know?" Hunk rambled on. "But when I was replacing that thermal pipe, the pipe was cracked, but none of the hardware around it was damaged."

"Okay, we get it!" Keith said. Kagome stood next to Keith in the Lion with her hands on her hips.

"I mean, if the thermal pipe is cracked, then, obviously, hello, the entire assembly should be totally roasted."

"Okay, we get it." Kagome sighed.

"We should've had to replace the entire undercarriage of that reactor. So, right then, I was, like, positive. Foul play."

"Okay, we get it!" Everyone yelled.

Kagome watched as the ship flew into the asteroid belt weaving through rocks like it was nothing.

"We'll never get through this asteroid field!" Pidge cried.

"Maybe I can just bust through!" Hunk said.

He rammed his Lion into the closest rock and it ran into another one creating a sort of chain reaction. It caused all the asteroids to knock into each other making things worse.

"Nope. That was wrong. That was a bad idea." he said.

"Keith, you're the only one who could possibly fly through this. We need you, buddy. Get in there and flush him out." Shiro said.

"You got it. See you on the other side." Keith said.

Keith went forward dodging the moving asteroids slowly catching up with Rolo. Kagome gripped Keith's armrest to try and steady herself in the Lion. Keith glanced at her arm and noticed her blood-soaked clothes.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Just training, don't worry, I'm fine," she reassured.

"Ah-hu," Keith asked skeptically.

"Just shut up and drive," she said.

Keith jumped asteroid to asteroid flying and running faster than before. They landed on an asteroid that was close to another almost crushing them. Rolo's ship showed up on the screen and Keith flew the Lion closer to it avoiding them from getting crushed.

When they started to gain on them the ship fried purple lasers at them. Keith pulled up and dodged the bullets returning fire. Both sides fought Rolo's ship suddenly pulled up and they were met with an asteroid.

Keith avoided crashing into it and threw a boomerang at the ship cutting their guns. It gave off some static before exploding. The ship tried to escape but the Red Lion shot one of their engines. The ship spun out of the asteroid belt and they easily caught the ship.

"Yeah! Haha! Hey, Lance, I got your Lion back." Keith cheered.

"Thank you, Keith. Now, can you come and unchain me?" Lance asked.

"Say no," Kagome whispered.

"What's that? I, uh... Y-You're cutting out. I can't—I can't hear you."

"Oh, come on! I thought we bonded. Keith? Buddy? My man?"

XXX

"Since your ship really doesn't work now, you'll have to wait here for a rescue," Keith said.

Everyone stood outside the Castle of Lions talking to the Rolo and his Crew.

"Thanks... for sparing our lives," he muttered.

"If it was up to me I wouldn't have," Kagome said.

"Now that these guys are dealt with, let's get to the Balmera and save Shay and her family." Hunk said.

"You may not believe this," Rolo said catching everyone's attention. "But I hope you do stop Zarkon. It's a lifetime of fighting the Galra that led me to where I am today."


End file.
